O Poder do Tempo
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [COMPLETA!]A vida da voltas. Então, venha para o nosso novo mundo, onde a Lily é uma galinha pop, o James um santinho maroto, o Sirius é... o Sirius, e o Remus um safadão sexy. Onde nada é como é. Onde tudo é como deve ser.
1. Prólogo

_**Informações: **Bem, aqui estou eu DE NOVO! sim, sim, eu não desisto de uma J/L, né verdade? xDDD Mas enfim. Me deu uma idéia super diferente. Uma Lily meio popular e galinha, com um James maroto e mais quieto nesse aspecto. Sei lá! Mais uma das minhas idéias malucas, e, espero que vocês GOSTEM! Me deixem reviews e me digam o que acharam, tudo bem? _

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter & Cia NÃO ME PERTENCEM! Isso mesmo! Nem Sirius, nem James, nem Marlene, nem Lily, nem Emmeline, nem Remus, muito menos o Peter. SE ELES ME PERTENCESSEM eu iria pegar o Remus pra mim, matar o Peter quando ele estivesse comendo uma coxinha de galinha e o Sirius iria ser o meu assistente pessoal /olhos brilhando_/ mas como eles não são... Eu me contento com as fics U.U' _

**PRESENTE DE NÍVER PRA MYLLA EVANS! PARABÉNS MYLLA!**

* * *

_**Prólogo

* * *

**_

Temos que aprender a aceitar. Mesmo que não seja o que preferimos viver. A vida traz grandes mistérios e surpresas, numa delas, temos que aprender a aceitar o que acontece. Não importa! É melhor aceitar a realidade do que viver uma falsa perspectiva de vida.

Um sábio disse uma vez, que "Não importa em quantos pedaços seu coração quebre, o mundo não vai poder parar para que você possa consertá-lo."

Temos que aprender a aceitar a perda. Aceitar aquilo que nos foi tirado, mesmo que injustamente. Levantar a cabeça, andar em frente, em busca de uma nova meta, em busca de um novo objetivo; algo muito além do simples "viver", algo que, só quem sente entende.

Talvez o entender seja algo quase inevitável, e talvez não haja escolhas para mudar o que já passou. Ou será que dá?

O tempo é capaz de mudar tudo. Um segundo pode causar a desgraça. As vezes, não nos damos conta que um errinho minúsculo, pode mudar a nossa vida para sempre. Não nos damos conta de que precisamos pensar antes de fazer. Assim, que a vida ande, continue. Temos que ser fortes em relação aquilo que amamos. Temos que ter coragem para enfrentar a realidade.

Temos que saber aceitar nossos erros.

* * *

Era um dia claro, ou, pelo menos, prometia ser. As nuvens estavam dispersas no céu e um lindo sol brilhava no céu, prometendo um lindo dia de verão. Muitos alunos na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts aproveitavam cada minuto daquele sábado, por ser o último do ano, e também, por ser o término das provas e exames, deixando todos mais relaxados. 

Era possível de se ver uma rodinha de garotas conversando a beira do lago; as garotas mais belas que Hogwarts já tivera o prazer de acolher.

- Meninas, Meninas! Eu vou ficar com o Jake! – dizia uma loira, chamada Emmeline Vance.

- Ah, eu vou ficar com o Gideão! – gabava-se uma ruiva, Lily Evans.

- Ah meninas! Adivinhem quem me convidou pra sair ontem? – perguntou Marlene McKinnon, uma linda morena.

- Hum... Quem? – perguntou uma linda garota de cabelos negros, Andrômeda Black.

- Rockwood! – disse Marlene, animada.

- Não! – disseram as três ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim!

- Aquele lindo e gostoso do Rockwood te convidou e você não fala nada, é? – disse Lily.

- Ah! Era pra ser surpresa! – respondeu Marlene, com simplicidade.

- Aham! Surpresa... sim, sim. – disse Andrômeda.

- Ah, Andy! Pare de pensar mal assim de mim! – disse Marlene, fazendo um pequeno teatro.

- Não!

- Ah garotas, garotas. Temos companhia! – disse Emmeline, apontando para um grupo de garotos bem próximo.

- Bom Dia meninas! – disse um jovem de cabelos negros escorridos, Sirius Black.

- Bom Dia, Sirius. – disse Andrômeda, indo abraçar o primo.

- Bom Dia, Black! – responderam as outras em coro.

- Sabe o porquê de estarmos aqui? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos bagunçados e óculos de aros redondos, James Potter.

- Não, Potter, facilite a nossa vida. – disse Emmeline, olhando para o garoto de soslaio.

- Bem... Estamos aqui para... – começou um jovem pálido, cabelos claros, mas com um idêntico sorriso maroto.

Não foi dito mais nada, por que, os garotos, em um estalo, fizeram o cabelo de todas as garotas ganharem tonalidades rosa, laranja, amarela, azul...

- POTTER!

- BLACK!

- LUPIN!

Tarde demais, os garotos já haviam corrido para dentro do castelo, com as garotas de cabelos "berrantes" atrás.

- Crianças... – disse um quadro da parede.

- Quintanistas... Ninguém entende...

* * *

_Nota/Autora: Prólogo curtinho, esse, não? Bem, é um prólogo, de certa forma. Vou explicar algumas coisas. OS PRIMEIROS 3 CAPÍTULOS DA FIC, SE PASSAM NO QUINTO ANO DOS MAROTOS EM HOGWARTS, e depois pula direto para o sétimo. Oo_

_Beijos a todos,  
Mily McMilt_


	2. São somente Coisas

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 1.

_Coisas de Menino, Coisas de Menina. Marotos serão Marotos e bem... O resto que se dane!**

* * *

** _

Como se alguém entendesse o que se passa na mente feminina? Não, somente as próprias mulheres entendem o que se passa, e, segundo os garotos, como entender a mente de uma delas?

Bem, as garotas perguntam o mesmo. O que será que se passa na mente de um garoto? Bem... Ninguém sabe. Nem os próprios garotos.

* * *

Marotos. Essa palavra trazia, ou, levava grande carga. Um grupo de garotos da escola inventara de arrumar confusões e pregar peças. Auto-intitulados Os marotos. Desse grupo, faziam dele parte: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettegrew.

Pelos corredores ele passava, correndo, até que encontra uma linda ruiva nos braços de alguém que ele sabia ser Gideão Prewett. Os dois estavam envolvidos em um grande beijo, e James Potter amava atrapalhar.

- _Hem, Hem. _– Chamou James, pelo uma primeira vez, sem obter respostas. – _HEM, HEM. _– chamou novamente, sem nenhuma resposta. Ele chegou um pouco mais perto do casal e falou em alto em bom som. – _EU se fosse você, Gideão, tomaria cuidado. A ruiva é capaz de te morder, sabe? Eu conversei com o último dela e... Bem, eu vou indo. Adeus, Ruivinha!_

Sim, a diversão de James era torrar a paciência da ruiva e suas amigas. Ninguém entendia essa implicância dos dois, mas ignoravam. Bem, é claro que só dá para ignorar até certo ponto. Depois as coisas começam a ficar meio... hum, chatas?

- POTTER! Você viu o que você fez?

- Hum... não, Lily, eu sou míope, lembra?

- Ah, Meu Merlin! Você me fez perder a chance de sair com todos os rapazes da Corvinal!

- Ah, ruivinha, meu amor, não fica chateada não. Eu saio com você, se você quer tanto assim uma companhia!

- Potter, Potter... Por que eu sairia com alguém que nem beijar sabe? – a ruiva levantou a sobrancelha, querendo obter uma resposta.

James não respondeu, apenas aproximou-se cautelosamente dela, afastou uma mexa ruiva de seu rosto e a beijou. Não foi um beijo dos quais Lily estava acostumada. Não eram aqueles beijos cheios de desejo que ela recebia, e sim, um beijo cheio de carinho... De... Amor?

- Agora você não pode dizer que eu não sei beijar, não é Lily?

- POTTER! – gritou Lily, após perceber o que tinha acontecido. Era tarde demais, James já havia sumido no corredor.

* * *

- Você fez o quê? – perguntou Marlene, olhando para a ruiva com preocupação.

- Hei! Espera aí! Foi o Potter que me agarrou! – disse Lily, com raiva.

- Ok... Tudo bem, mas... Ele beija bem? – perguntou Marlene novamente, fazendo força para não rir das próprias palavras.

- Hum... Para o que me parece ser o primeiro beijo dele, não foi tão ruim assim... – disse Lily, logo após, batendo com a mão na testa, enquanto Marlene soltava altas gargalhadas.

* * *

- Você fez o quê? – perguntou Sirius, quando eles, os marotos, estavam sozinhos no salão comunal.

- Beijei a Evans! – disse James, pacientemente.

- Nossa. O Pontas aqui deixou de ser santinho! – disse Sirius, jogando-se no único sofá de três lugares.

- Por que Pontas? – perguntou James.

- Bem... Digamos que quando você se transforma em um veado nas noites de lua cheia do nosso Lobinho, você merece um apelido! – respondeu Sirius.

- É CERVO! Ok... Almofadinhas! – disse James, rindo da cara do amigo, ao apelidar-lhe daquela forma.

- Almofadinhas? Não teria outro apelido, tipo, cachorrão gostosão? – perguntou.

- Hum... Não!

- Então, por que Almofadinhas?

- Por que, quando você se transforma, você parece uma almofada de tão peludo e fofinho! – apertou a bochecha de Sirius.

- OK... e o Sr. Lobo, qual vai ser? – perguntou Sirius, virando-se para o até agora, silencioso, Remus.

- Não sei, Sirius. – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

- Eu sei! Que tal... Aluado?

- Boa, Pontas! – disse Sirius, batendo na mão recém estendida do amigo.

- E eu? – perguntou o até agora, quieto, Peter.

- Rabicho! – responderam os dois juntos, para, logo após, caírem na risada.

- Rabicho?

- Sim! A culpa não é sua se você se transforma num rato! – respondeu Sirius.

- Como a culpa não é minha de me transformar num cervo? – perguntou James.

- Exatamente. E a culpa não é minha de me transformar num lobisomem! A culpa é do GreyBack! (_N/A: É assim? Òó eu não sei ._ ) – disse Remus, entrando na brincadeira.

- Mas, eu acho que a culpa... – começou Rabicho. – dele – apontou para Sirius. – se transformar num cachorro... É dele mesmo!

- Rabicho! O James age que nem veado! – retrucou Sirius.

- Mas você é mais cachorro do que ele é um veado, Sirius!

* * *

- LILY EVANS! COMO ASSIM? – perguntou Andrômeda Black, quando as garotas estavam sentadas no jardim.

- Ué? Eu não vou sair com o Gideão, não mais! – respondeu a garota, balançando os lindos e sedosos cabelos ruivos.

- Tá... Amanhã seria o último dia de aula mesmo... Não tem nem por que ficar amarrada nas férias, não é? – disse Emmeline.

- Exatamente! – disse a ruiva. Não queria contar as outras amigas que Potter estragara tudo. Não queria confidenciar isso a mais ninguém.

- Sim... Aonde vamos nas férias? – começou Marlene, mudando de assunto, para as graças da ruiva.

- Que tal... Na minha casa? – perguntou Emmeline, animada.

- Sim! E depois vamos naquelas boates trouxas que tem perto da sua casa, não é Line?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! – respondeu Emmeline, na expectativa.

Então as jovens ficaram ali, calmas, pensativas, sem perceber que eram o centro das atenções na visão de um grupinho. Os verdinhos, como alguns Grifinórios teimavam em chamar.

- Olá Malfoy. – disse Andrômeda, olhando bem para o loiro com nojo.

- Ora, ora! Se não é a minha futura cunhada? – perguntou Lucius, levantando aqueles dois olhos frios para mirá-la.

- Nossa. Se for assim, eu prefiro mil vezes ser deserdada, só para não ficar na mesma família que você! – disse Andrômeda, com amargura.

- E será, se continuar a andar com esse bando de gente "amante" de trouxa, e olha ali! Uma trouxa de verdade! – disse ele, olhando para Lily, com cara de curiosidade.

- Vá embora, Malfoy, se não... – começou Lily.

- Senão o quê? Ruivinha? – zombou malfoy.

- HEI! Só quem tem autorização para chamar a ruivinha de ruivinha sou eu! – disse James, aparecendo junto com os outros marotos, perto da "futura" confusão.

- Potter! Saia daqui! – disse Malfoy.

- E por que eu sairia? – perguntou James, desafiando-o.

- Porque eu sou muito melhor que você! Estou no sétimo ano, enquanto você é um pirralho... Coitado! Está no quinto! – disse Malfoy, em tom superior.

- E quem disse que, tamanho é documento? Aliás! Eu acho que ninguém... _petrificus totalus! _– um coro de _petrificus totalus_ saiu da boca dos quatro marotos.

- VAMOS EMBORA! AGORA! – repetiu James, puxando cada uma das meninas.

* * *

_N/A:  
Olá de novo! E Muito OBRIGADA a todos que leram o prólogo da fic e comentaram . eu fico muuuuuito feliz! weeeeeeee .  
Além de tudo. Comentários, Críticas e etc ajudam no desenvolvimento da fic, e ajudam na hora de escreveeeeeer. Òó capichi?  
:) e olha só! O Prólogo recebeu... hum... cinco reviews! uau! gente! muito obrigaaada  
Respostas:_

JhU Radcliffe: _Mily McMilt L.T.D.A. sabe, eu ameeeeei!  
weeeeeeeeeeeee. que bom que vc gostou!  
sim, sim, não deu pra evitar postar loooooooogo o-o  
bjo e valeu por comentar._

Thaty: _loooooooonga história  
sim, sim. vai ser o-o  
brigada por comentar  
bjo_

miss Jane Poltergeist: _pois é.  
essa fic nasceu por causa que não se encontra mais fics originais. não se encontra mais  
fics diferentes e realmente é uma pena isso u-u.  
fico feliz que vc gostou, viiu? mto mto mto mesmo XD  
bjo_

_Enfermeira_-chan: _aham, vc foi a primeira a ler, né mary? XD  
hei! vc nem viu o que eu estou aprontando /risada malévolosa/ e nem vai sabeeeeer  
e valeu por comentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar fofura xD  
bjo_

mih ciccone: _miiiiiiiih!  
brigada por comentar e por fazer a vozinha do cara da propaganda do yazigi xDD  
amo-te linda. beijos e parabéns para a mylla! xD_

_Bem. por hoje é sóóó! Mas devo informar que preparem-se seus estômagos para muitas contrações no próximo cap.  
sim. o próximo cap vai ser O cap, capichi?  
weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
BEIJOS e comentem! recadinho pra mylla..._

**Mylla Evans: **sua pessoa desnaturada!  
eu dedico a fic a VOCÊ e vc nem lê... humf.  



	3. Finalmente Férias?

_N/A: Hum... vou avisando que, para vocês que TEM coração fraco, que tomem cuidado ao ler esse capítulo xDDDD.  
E pra aqueles que não tem... hum... curtam bastante o capítulo e depois me digam o que acharam, clicando no botão "Submit Review" e depois "GO"  
Respondo as reviews no final do cap ;)_

_**

* * *

** _

**Capítulo 2; **

Finalmente Férias? Não, os Marotos aparecem nesse capítulo...

**

* * *

**

Tempo de férias. O sol quente e ardente brilhando alto. Era meio dia. Uma jovem morena estava em casa quando, de repente, é ouvida uma explosão do outro lado da rua.

- Potter... Black...! Desde que o Black fugiu de casa – ou seja, semana passada – eles não PARAM com essas explosões! Quer saber? Eu vou até lá!

Marlene e James eram vizinhos de infância, mas nunca foram os melhores amigos. Quer dizer, até foram, mas na infância da infância. _(N/A: auhauhuha da onde eu tirei isso?)_

Eles quase nunca se falaram principalmente depois que entraram em Hogwarts; cada um dos dois tinha um "grupinho" diferente, e, na realidade das realidades, seus grupinhos eram rivais.

Marlene saiu de casa quase sentindo o que estava por vir. Ela iria encontrar os garotos sabotando alguma coisa, com certeza, não era boa coisa. Reconsiderando o fato: ERA uma coisa muito ruim. Vindo dos Marotos, pode-se esperar de tudo.

Ela andou lentamente ao lugar que conhecia como "Mansão Potter", abriu o portão de entrada cuidadosamente e admirou o lindo jardim que ali, era extenso. Um outro som de explosão irrompeu o local. Marlene respirou fundo e tocou a campanhinha, que tinha o som do coro dos Puddlemere United.

"Só podia ser coisa do Potter..." pensou. Depois de um ou dois minutos a porta se abriu.

- Sra. Potter! Há quanto tempo! A senhora ainda lembra de mim, não? Marlene McKinnon! – disse Marlene, animadamente.

- Marlene, querida! É claro que eu sei de você! A sua mãe me fala muito de você durante o ano, sabe? Mas... O que faz aqui, minha querida? – perguntou docilmente a Sra. Potter. Com os cabelos pretos presos em um coque alto.

- Bem... Eu ouvi as explosões e me preocupei... Conhecendo o James e o Sirius... – começou Marlene.

- Ah... Sim, Sim... JAMES! SIRIUS! AQUI EMBAIXO A-G-O-R-A! – gritou a Sra. Potter, para o sofrimento dos ouvidos de Marlene.

- Sim, mamãe? – perguntou James, ao entrar no saguão de entrada, e deparar-se aos olhos de Marlene.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO ASSUSTANDO OS VIZINHOS! Parem, com, sei lá o quê! – disse a Sra. Potter.

- Ok mamãe... – disse James. – Ah, olá McKinnon!

- Olá, Potter... – disse Marlene, saindo pela porta de entrada.

* * *

Um mês depois, os marotos receberam a visita de Remus. Ele havia acabado de passar pelo período de Lua Cheia, e não iria preocupar-se mais até o fim das férias, pelo menos. 

Era uma reunião na casa dos Potter. Todos os marotos estavam presentes, era uma festa só. Mal eles sabiam que do outro lado da rua havia uma confusão parecida.

- Lis, nós vamos num jantar! – disse Marlene, saindo do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

- Onde? – perguntou Lily, esparramando-se mais ainda na cama da amiga.

- Bem... Nos Potter. – disse Marlene.

- Potter, Lene? – perguntou Lily, sentando-se.

- É... – respondeu, amargurada.

- Tudo Bem. – disse Lily. Ela levantou, foi até a sua mala, pegou um vestido de uma tonalidade verde escura e foi para o banheiro.

- Ok. Vou anotar na minha lista: NUNCA tentar entender a mente da Lily. Ela é complexa demais! – disse Marlene, abrindo seu guarda roupa e fazendo uma cara de "Que roupa?".

Sete horas da noite, Paulina e Marcus McKinnon, acompanhados de Lily, Marlene e Stephen (irmão mais novo da Marlene) estavam à porta da casa dos Potter.

Lily estava tão encantada com as maravilhas da mansão Potter que quando deu de cara com James, levou um susto.

- Lily! Você gostou da minha casa? – perguntou.

- Muito Potter! – respondeu Lily, com admiração.

- AHÁ! Eu sabia! Agora... Case comigo e venha morar aqui! – disse James, não importando-se se estava na frente dos pais, que riam muito.

- Ah... Hoje não, Potter. – disse Lily, saindo de perto dele e indo conversar com Marlene e Stephen.

Sirius, Remus e Peter logo chegaram a tão esperada festa. Sirius estava encantado com o vestidotomara-que-caia de Marlene, e Remus e Peter estavam tentando fazer James não falar com Lily novamente.

Quando todos estavam reunidos à sala de jantar, Sirius começou a olhar de forma ousada para o decote do vestido vermelho de Marlene.

- BLACK! – disse Marlene, ao fim do jantar. – Eu preciso conversar com você... LÁ FORA!

- Sim McKinnon? – perguntou ele, fechando a porta para o jardim, com um sorriso entre os lábios.

- Olha Black, se você quiser parar de olhar para o meu decote, eu já agradeceria muito! – disse Marlene, mirando-o.

- O que eu posso fazer se você tem peitos bonitos? – perguntou ele, ainda olhando para o busto dela, fazendo-a corar.

- BLACK! – repetiu ela.

- Sim? – perguntou ele, parando de olhar para o busto e olha-la nos olhos.

- Pára com isso! Que saco! – repetiu ela.

- Não... Não... Marlenezinha, realmente, você tem um belo corpo... – disse ele, virando-se para olhar as outras partes do vestido tomara-que-caia dela.

- Black... Eu estou te avisando... – disse ela, olhando para o chão, envergonhada.

- Marlenezinha! Quando você voltar para Hogwarts vai ter que ter cuidado com os garanhões que tem por lá, sabe? – disse Sirius.

- Ahnm... Sirius, você é um deles. – disse ela, mirando os dois olhos azuis dele.

- Aham! Que bom que você sabe, mas, eu vou te dar uma demonstração... – começou ele, aproximando-se dela. – Eles vão chegar assim, ó – ele chegou bem perto dela, e lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor. – Vão aproximar-se assim... – estavam a centímetros de distância. – E...

- Então eu faço isso, certo Black? – perguntou ela, dando-lhe uma joelhada no meio das pernas.

Então Marlene saiu à gargalhadas dali, deixando o pobre Sirius com um problema na cabeça: "Teria ele perdido a sua _melhor_ capacidade?"

* * *

As férias foram passando; Marlene e Lily foram passar o resto das férias na casa de Emmeline, e Sirius e James continuaram com a bagunça, agora, sem Peter e Remus (_N/A: U.U'!_). 

Era fim de agosto quando as corujas de Hogwarts finalmente chegaram. Lily tinha sido nomeada monitora, Remus também, e, Emmeline como monitora da Corvinal.

O Sol brilhava forte naquele dia quente, as meninas estavam fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal quando dão de cara com os Marotos.

- LILY! Amor da minha vida! – disse James, com um leve toque irônico.

- Potter! Black! Lupin, Pettegrew! – disseram elas, surpresas.

- Olá McKinnon... – disse Sirius, apontando discretamente para baixo, onde Marlene havia chutado.

- Meninas, eu preciso falar com o Black... Só um pouco, já venho! – disse Marlene, saindo com Sirius de perto das amigas.

* * *

- Te machuquei muito, Black? – perguntou. 

- De jeito nenhum, _milady_! – disse ele, curvando-se.

- Ok Black, faça do seu jeitinho então...

- Sim Lene! – respondeu ele.

- Desde quando você pode me chamar pelo apelido? – perguntou.

- Desde quando eu te escolhi, Lene! – disse ele, saindo de perto dela.

* * *

Emmeline, Remus e Peter haviam tratado de sumir também, deixando Lily e James a sós. 

- Hum... Lily... Vamos tomar sorvete? – perguntou ele, apontando para a sorveteria ali perto.

- Ah, sim, pode ser... – disse ela, seguindo-o.

Os dois sentaram-se a sombra enquanto deixando assim, um momento de silêncio.

- Lily... Eu... Por que você não gosta de mim? – perguntou James.

- Bem Potter... Eu não gosto das brincadeiras infantis que você e seus amigos fazem... – respondeu ela.

- Bem... Temos sorvete, sol, um beco diagonal sem ninguém, pode me responder por que você não fica comigo? Por que você NUNCA quis ficar comigo?

- James... Eu... – começou ela, sem saber o que responder.

- Shh... O Tempo fala por nós... – respondeu ele, aproximando-se dela.

- James... Talvez eu goste um pouco de você... – sussurrou ela, ao seu ouvido.

- Lily... Eu gosto de você... Não só porque você é bonita e popular, nem porque você beija bem – ele riu a essa parte – muito menos porque você é o sonho de muitos garotos... Eu enxergo algo em você, Lily, algo que os outros não vêem...

- James... Eu nunca...

- Lily, fica comigo... Por favor? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se a centímetros do rosto dela.

Ela beijou-o em resposta, surpreendendo-o. Ela conseguia sentir-se bem e amada perto dele, ela conseguia sentir algo que emanava dele, que os outros não tinham.

- James... Eu fico com você...

* * *

_N/A: vocês acham que acaba por aqui? não :P não vai acabar tãão cedo assim.  
James e Lily, juntos? ahhh, meus amigos, não tenham muita fé nisso. afinal, vocês viram como a Lily é, não? então... não me matem. xD  
Ah, o próximo capítulo é o ÚLTIMO doQUINTO ano, então... :D tem mais uma fic inteiiiiira pela frente.  
Já podem ir preparando a pipoca.  
Reviews /_olhos brilhando_/ weeeeeeeeee xD_

_Mylla Evans_: weeeeeeee. o Ser homenageado, FINALMENTE, comentou na fic.  
Uau, que bom que tá gostando! a parte S/M? hum, nesse cap teve um pouco. o que achou?  
bjoooos

_jumalfoy_: uau! fico muiiiito feliz que gostooou! brigado por comentar, e aí esta mais um capítulo!  
Espero que tenha gostadoooo!  
bjos

_miss Jane Poltergeist_: ahuuau XD  
curiosa com esse cap? we xD eu amo torturar os leitoreees, e deixar eles se corroendo de curiosidade.  
Oo sim, eu sou do mal... o Remus? bem. o Remus só entra de VEZ na história no capítulo 4, que vai ser o primeiro cap do sétimo ano. o Remus mais safado? hum. não sei se respondo isso. eu penso e depois de respondo XDD mto obrigada por comentar.  
Bjoos

_JhU Radcliffe:_ uau! que bom que vc gostou! xD huuuuuuum. vc é curiosa demais!  
não posso respondeeeeer ù.ú tem que ser segreeeeeedo oO  
auuhauhauhauuahhuahua. siim! sem clichês, né?  
bjos e mto obrigada pelo comentário, eles ajudam na hora de escrever.

_Flavinha Greeneye_: weeeeeeeeeeee! brigada por comentar! xD  
bem. eu cometo esses erros de vez em quando, sabe? tipo, ler e achar que comentou o.o  
aaaah, mas tudo bem! não precisa se desculpar xDD eu tenho que pedir desculpas por não ter atualizado antes. que bom que vc tá gostandoo.  
bjooos

_gau malfoy:_ James e Lily são os mais foooooofos /_aperta a bochecha de alguém imaginário_/  
uau, brigada por comentar, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulooo!  
bjooos

_Bem... pra quem não sabe, reviews ajudam na hora de escrever, capichi? xDD  
bjooooos _


	4. Loucura Momentânea

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3;  
**_  
Loucura momentânea;  
Afinal, não é sempre que se tem um show da parte do Sirius e da Marlene.**

* * *

**_

Depois do dia no Beco Diagonal, nenhum dos amigos havia se re-visto, muito menos James e Lily.

"James" quantas lembranças e sensações esse nome a trazia. Ela ainda estava indecisa com sua situação. Pensou. Pensou muito. Chegou a uma conclusão.

- LILY! QUE SACO! – gritava sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia – Abre essa porta porque eu esqueci meu casaco aí dentro desse quarto!

Lily levantou-se da cama onde estava deitada e mirou o quarto. Era um pouco pequeno, mas dava para ela. Tinha paredes de um verde claro, móveis brancos e uma cama para ela. Observou bem e viu que o casaco da irmã estava em cima da escrivaninha, junto com alguns papéis de carta.

- Ah, com certeza ela estava escrevendo uma cartinha pro namoradinho, Valter... – suspirou, cansada.

Pegou o casaco e levou-o até a irmã, que batia o pé, enfurecida.

- Uma simples pergunta. O que você vai fazer com esse casaco num dia quente de sol? – perguntou Lily.

- Bem... Isso não... Não é da sua conta e pronto! – disse Petúnia, descendo correndo as escadas.

Lily apenas riu e voltou para o quarto, observando uma coruja no parapeito da janela.

Ela abriu a carta com cuidado observando-a com atenção.

"_Lil!_

_Oi! Quem escreve é a Marlene, você já deve ter identificado pela letra, mas desconsidere a minha ignorância. Bem, eu estou escrevendo visto que o meu vizinho, James Potter, vem falar comigo todoooos os dias porque quer noticias suas. Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu? Não? Ah, era só pra saber mesmo._

_Enfim, você tá legal? _

_O Potter mandou dizer que quer falar com você, mas ele está sem coruja... e eu não disse pra ele o seu endereço, e não vou dizer! Oras, se você tem algo a falar pra ele, fale você! Bem lindinha, vou indo._

_Beijos_

_A linda, maravilhosa, gostosa, Marlene ;D"_

Lily riu ao dobrar a carta e sentar-se a escrivaninha.

"_Lene!_

_Oi lindinha! Como você tá? Eu to bem, só um pouco apreensiva. Bem, o fato é que você está lendo isso e eu estou colocando as gotas de uma poção para SOMENTE você lê-la._

_Enfim, eu fiquei com o Potter, na sorveteria, no beco diagonal. Esse é o motivo da animação dele. Meu Merlin do céu se o James acha que vai ter mais que isso. Porque não vai. Foi só um rolo e pronto, não acha? Bem, de qualquer forma eu vou falar com ele na próxima semana, na plataforma nove e meia. _

_Bem Marlene, eu fiquei até emocionada em saber que o Potter tá louquinho por mim, mas o fato é que não vai ter mais nada..._

_Beijos_

_A linda, perfeita, inteligente, Lily 8D"_

Diana estava ali, parada em sua gaiola, sem nenhum trabalho. Suas fantásticas penas brancas a definiam e a faziam brilhar mais do que qualquer coruja. Ela foi até a coruja, que lhe esticou a perna.

Lily já fazia isso automaticamente, e quando deu por si a coruja já estava voando ao horizonte, com um lindo pôr-do-sol de fundo. Ela suspirou e pôs-se na bancada, afim de desenhar alguma coisa.

* * *

Era uma linda manhã de domingo. Era primeiro de setembro. Os primeiros raios de sol inundavam a casa de um jovem, cujo, estava levantando nesse exato momento. 

- Poxa cara... Aquela ruiva te tira o sono, não? – perguntou Sirius, levantando a cabeça cansada para encarar o amigo.

- É hoje Almofadinhas! É hoje que eu vou falar com ela de novo! – respondeu James.

- Nossa... E você conseguiu sobreviver? Vou pegar a câmera! – disse Sirius, vendo que seu sono estava perdido e, levantando-se.

- Eu nunca quero me apaixonar... – repetiu Sirius.

- Eu não estou apaixonado... Eu só... – começou James.

- Só quer dar uns amassos com a ruiva? – perguntou Sirius, rindo da cara do James.

- É! É sim... É isso sim! – disse James.

- Ah, então... – ele se levantou. – você quer dar uma de cachorro, né veadinho? – perguntou Sirius, rindo.

- É CERVO! C-E-R-V-O! – gritou James.

- _JAMES! O QUE EU DISSE SOBRE GRITAR A ESSA HORA DA MANHÃ? _– gritou uma voz distante, grossa e madura, ou, mais conhecida como Senhora Potter.

- Foi Mal! – gritou James em resposta, andando a passos arrastados pelo corredor.

A porta do banheiro fechou num estalo e o som do Sirius cantando irrompeu pelo corredor. Essa é a mais pura realidade.

Um James sorridente saiu pelo corredor sorrindo. Veria a sua ruiva naquele dia.

_- "I'm Too Sexy For Your Party _

Too Sexy For Your Party

No Way I'm Disco Dancing"

- SIRIUS! CANTA MAIS BAIXO, PORRA! – gritou James, sendo, logo após repreendido pelos gritos da mãe.

_- "Too Sexy For My_

_Too Sexy For My_

_Too Sexy For My"_

- REALMENTE SIRIUS! VOCÊ SE EMPOLGOU NESSA! – berrou James, à porta do banheiro. – SAI LOGO DAÍ. A MARLENE TÁ DO OUTRO LADO DA RUA!

* * *

- MARLENE MCKINNON, PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, A-C-O-R-D-A! – gritava Stephen. 

- Teph! Seu filho da mãe... dá pra pára? – perguntou Marlene, abrindo forçadamente os olhos e encontrando o rosto do irmão.

- Não sua vagal! Hoje é meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, esqueceu? – disse Stephen, achando-se O máximo (N/A: só podia ser irmão da lene, só PODIA!).

- Lembro sim. Agora são seis e meia... se você quiser estar lá às 10 e meia. SAI DO MEU QUARTO! – disse ela, levantando-se e deixando a mostra a camisola curtíssima para empurrar o irmão.

Depois de trancar a porta ela olhou-se no espelho. Estava mais bonita que o normal naquele dia, e pensava por que. Enquanto abria o guarda-roupa, ligou o rádio e começou a se despir. Quando estava somente de calcinha e sutiã uma música começou a tocar, fazendo Marlene pegar a escova de cabelos e fazer uma coreografia na frente do espelho.

"_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"_

Marlene dançou ao som da música. Sem se importar com a sua loucura momentânea.

_- " I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
when you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numbed, I'm revived  
can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way"_

- MARLENE! PUTA QUE PARIU! QUE TU TÁ FAZENDO, MUIÉ? – gritou Stephen à porta do quarto, e, sem cerimônia, entrou.

- Teph? MAS! AH! SAI DAQUI MENINO! – gritou Marlene de espanto ao ver o irmão.

- AUHUAHUAHUAHHUAUHAUHAHUAHUAUHAHUAUHAHU – Stephen soltou uma gargalhada histérica, que lembrava uma hiena. – Brigada por melhorar meu dia, Lenezinha!

Marlene fechou a cara e voltou para se vestir.

* * *

Primeiro de Setembro. Um dia muito esperado para todos que vão ingressar nas aulas. Dia esperado por aqueles que freqüentam a história de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Um dia em que todos estavam na plataforma nove e meia. 

- LILY! – gritou uma voz, assim que Lily Evans atravessou a plataforma. Andrômeda estava a esperando.

- ANDY! – gritou Lily, correndo para encontrar com a amiga. – Menina! Como você está? O que os Black fizeram com você?

- Eu estou bem! Só ficaram me torrando por causa do Sirius... – respondeu Andrômeda um pouco pensativa.

- Oh My God! Lily e Andy! – disse Emmeline, que empurrava seu carrinho feliz ao encontrar as amigas.

- Emm! – responderam suas amigas, indo ao encontro da loirinha.

- Não estão esquecendo de alguém? – perguntou Marlene, que acabara de atravessar a barreira com seu irmão caçula fascinado.

- Lene! Olá Teph! – disse Lily.

- Ah! Lily! Olá! Você devia ter visto... A Marlene cantando hoje pela manhã... _I'm a Bitch, I'm a Lover..._

- A Marlene? – perguntou Andrômeda.

- Exatamente. Agora. Eu vou me mandar. Tchau meninas! – disse Stephen, correndo ao encontro de uns amigos que iriam ingressar em Hogwarts também.

- Conseguimos um espião? – perguntou Emmeline, olhando para onde Stephen estava com um sorriso no rosto.

- O quê? Vocês nunca tiveram um momento de loucura? Vamos Lilyzita! – e puxou esta pelo braço até o trem.

- Lily... – disse uma voz que fez Lily gelar por dentro. Ela virou-se lentamente com medo do que viria, e encontrou os olhos de James.

- Ah, Oi James, eu quero conversar com você... – ela deu uma piscadela para Marlene e puxou James pelo braço.

Levou-o até uma cabine vazia, trancou-a e o encarou por um segundo.

- Lily? – chamou James.

- James... o que aconteceu foi somente uma paixão de verão... acho que... não tem mais nada...

- Como nada, Lily... e nós? – perguntou James.

- Nunca existiu "nós", Potter! – repetiu Lily, com quase lágrimas nos olhos.

- No verão, não era assim. – disse ele, mirando os dois orbes dela.

- O verão? Foi uma paixão de verão, Potter, nada além daquilo. NADA! NUNCA teve nada entre nós, e se teve... A-C-A-B-O-U!

Lily saiu soterrada da cabine. Como se tivesse cometido um grande erro.

James ficou somente sentado, tristemente abalado, olhando para o lugar onde Lily estivera. Estava tudo acabado.

* * *

_N/A: olá pessoas! xDDD  
o.o próximo capítulo JÁ é 7º ano.  
Então... Podem ir preparando a pipoca, os que tem problemas cardíacos, por favor, consultem um médico e peguem uma medicação :)  
POR QUE A FIC VAI COMEÇAR DE VERDADE!  
uau.  
reviews? _

miss Jane Poltergeist: _well. Eu AVISEIIII! xDDD  
uau. quantos "amei"/olhos brilhando/ weeeeee  
que bom que vc amou o cap xDDDD weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Um Remus safado e sexy? saiba queele já está safado e sexy xD  
beijos e brigada por comentar _

jumalfoy: _weeeeeeeeeeeee.  
fico muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz em saber que estão gostandoooo  
beijos e brigada por comentaaaaar _

Mylla Evans: _sim, sim.  
Palmas para a minha incrível criatividade.  
E sim, uma hora a Marlene acaba cedendo...  
uhauhahhau xD a Lene é sortudaaaa... ou não.  
Porque Sirius Blacks são safados e cachorros.  
/levando no mal sentido.../  
beijos sua coisa coisada coisante _

JhU Radcliffe: _aaaaaaaah  
vc é curiosa por minha culpa! ahuuhauhauha xD  
aah. toma atroveram! vc fica sem cólicas xDDD  
we xD brigada por comentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar  
beijos _

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. comenteeeem pra mim postar o primeiro capítulo do sétimo ano  
(foda-se as regras de gramática! xD)  
BEIJOS! xD


	5. Apenas o Tempo

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4;**

_Anos que se passam...  
As coisas mudam. O que falta é coragem para assumir que mudaram.**

* * *

**_

O tempo passa de qualquer forma, quer você empeça, quer não. Marotos serão marotos, não há nada que possa mudar isso.

Sétimo ano, pessoas mais maduras, formadas, não são as mesmas crianças de sempre, mais maduras. Esperem! Ignorem essa última frase. Marotos maduros?

* * *

Na sala comunal da Grifinória, Lily e Marlene conversavam animadas. 

- Lily! Por que você não aceita o pedido de namoro do Josh? – perguntou a morena, agora, de dezessete anos.

- Ah, Lene! Eu não gosto dele. – disse ela, erguendo os dois orbes verdes para a amiga.

- Você é quem sabe...

- Certo.

- Mas

- Mas?

- Não seria por causa do P...

- NUNCA LENE!

- Li, eu só perguntei. Se você gosta do Potter, pode me falar...

- Nunca. Marlene. Isso. Nunca. Vai. Acontecer.

- AH. Que pena. O Potter ficaria todo esperançoso.

- Ele me odeia! EU tenho que encontrar a Emm! Bye, bye!

E assim saiu uma ruiva sorridente pelo retrato do salão comunal. Ela andava distraidamente, sem prestar muita atenção pelo caminho que seguia. Somente andando sem rumo. Ela queria tirar tudo _aquilo_ da mente. Não queria mais outros garotos. Queria um namorado de verdade. Garotos ela já tivera milhões, mas um namorado de verdade... Nunca.

Ela suspirou e percebeu que estava na frente da torre da corvinal. "Já?" pensou. Ela esperou mais alguns minutos e Emmeline saiu de dentro do salão.

- Lily! Te deixei esperando por muito tempo? – perguntou a loirinha.

- Não, não. – disse ela, com meio sorriso. – Vamos estudar hoje?

- Sim! Você sabe que temos um exame antes do natal...

- Emmeline! O natal é daqui a três meses!

- Mas se não começarmos a estudar agora...

- Ah! Você e essa sua mania de estudar!

- Vamos logo! – disse a loirinha, puxando-a pelo braço.

* * *

A biblioteca. Milhares de estantes, livros, lendas... Um lugar muito pouco visitado durante o ano, só era visitado nas vésperas dos exames. Não era a toa que estava cheio. Os primeiro e segunda anistas estavam estudando para a prova de transfiguração do dia seguinte, assim, lotando o local. 

Só havia uma mesa vaga no local, era a mesa onde um garoto de cabelos claros, e, pele pálida, estava. As garotas foram até lá.

- Lupin... Podemos sentar aqui? – perguntou Lily, educadamente.

- Claro Evans, Vance. – disse Remus, sorrindo fracamente.

- Obrigado Lupin! – disse Emmeline, sentando-se.

- Pode ser Remus.

- E então você pode me chamar de Emmeline, e a Lily de Lily _(N/A: ¬¬' /_se mata – disse Emmeline.

Algumas horas passaram. Eles estudavam entre conversas, entre risadas abafadas. "Não é tão ruim estudar" pensava Lily.

- Aluado! Estávamos procurando por... você... – James apareceu e seu olhar parou em Lily; Ainda não agüentava olha-la. - ah, você está ocupado, tchau.

- Não James, pode deixar que eu vou embora... – disse Lily, ajeitando sua mochila em cima do ombro e dando-lhes as costas. Há quanto tempo que se evitavam? Um ano, quase. Ela lembrara ainda o dia que terminara tudo com ele.

- Não Lily, pode ficar, quem vai embora sou eu... – Ele quis sair, mas Lily fora mais rápida e deixara o local. Por que ela o ignorava? Por que não podiam conversar como antes? Por que ele não admitia a si mesmo que não a havia esquecido?

- Pontas? – perguntou Remus, levantando-se.

- Sim, Aluado? – perguntou James.

- Hum... você está em cima do livro de Transfiguração... – disse Lupin, apontando para onde James estava com o pé.

- Ah, sim, sim... – disse ele, saindo do local.

- Não tem jogo que Quadribol amanhã cedo? – perguntou Remus novamente, quando os dois estavam saindo da Biblioteca.

- Aham. – respondeu James, com o olhar vago.

- E você não devia estar treinando? – perguntou Remus, novamente.

- Sim... to só esperando o Sirius... você não devia estar com a Kátia? – disse James.

- É a Alessandra, agora... E onde ele está? – perguntou Remus, novamente.

- Sirius? Está se amassando com alguém num armário de vassouras... Eu acho que a Dorcas, mas deixa quieto... – disse James.

- A Meadowes? – James confirmou com a cabeça. – Ela não tem namorado?

- Sim, por isso eu pedi pra deixar quieto! – respondeu James.

- Hum... Tem escrito algo bom ultimamente?

- Não... Ando sem inspiração... Desde que...

- ALUADO! PONTAS! – gritou Sirius, com a roupa e a cara amassadas.

- E aí Almofadinhas? Tava bom lá no armário, pelo visto, não? – perguntou James.

- Sim! Você devia experimentar também, Pontas! – disse Sirius, dando uns tapas nas costas de James.

- Sirius, eu já disse que eu não vejo as mulheres como "diversão". – disse James, levemente incomodado.

- Bem... Ruim pra você! Se você fizesse, pelo menos, um terço do que eu faço, não seria tão rabugento assim! – disse Sirius, cruzando os braços enquanto andava em direção aos gramados.

- É um amor não correspondido, Almofadinhas! – disse Remus, piscando.

- Que nada, Remus! Não é isso... é que... que... – começou James, atrapalhado.

- É um amor não correspondido e pronto! – disse Sirius.

- Bem... Agora com você falando, eu não sei se é "não correspondido" ou não... – disse Remus, levemente pensativo.

- Aluado, você quer dizer que a Lily gosta desse traste aqui? – disse Sirius, apontando para o James.

- Eu acho que sim... Você não viu o jeito que ela estava quando o Pontas entrou na sala? – perguntou.

- Não vi não, eu não estava lá, oras! – disse Sirius, emburrado.

- Ah, Meu Merlin! Eu vou encontrar a Ale e deixar vocês dois... – disse Remus, olhando para o céu esperançoso.

- Não era a Kátia? Aquele ali tá quase me ganhando...

- Sirius, ninguém, eu repito, ninguém mesmo consegue ganhar de você... e também... Chegamos! – disse James, meio agradecido por não ter de falar mais em Lily.

* * *

- LILY! – gritou Marlene no sofá do salão comunal. – Vamos assistir o treino de Quadribol? 

- Ah, pode ser... – disse Lily, seguindo a amiga pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Elas andaram em silêncio até os jardins, onde, podia-se já avistar alguns pontinhos vermelhos voando.

Quando chegaram as arquibancadas, a primeira coisa que puderam ver foi Sirius piscando para elas enquanto afastava um balaço.

Depois puderam ver James sobrevoar o campo a procura de um pontinho dourado minúsculo.

- Ahmmm... – suspirou Lily, recostando-se a arquibancada.

- Me fala Lily... – começou Marlene, virando-se para ela. – O que você sente pelo James?

- Marlene? Eu? Sentir algo pelo Potter? Nunca Lene... Eu nunca... – começou Lily, assustada com a conversa da amiga.

- Amiga! Você gosta dele que eu sei! Tá bom? Então me diz, porque você não fez nada em relação a ele? – perguntou Marlene.

- Bem eu... Eu nunca... Ah, Lene! Por que eu fui gostar logo – abaixou o tom de voz – _dele_...

- Não Sei. Obviamente é uma ironia do Destino... Ou é porque você grudou um chiclete na minha bunda quando a gente tava no primeiro ano... lembra?

- Hum... Isso foi engraçado Lene! – disse Lily, sem se alterar com a cara da amiga.

- Ah, nem vem que não tem, Paul Brown nunca mais falou comigo depois daquilo! Ele me acha uma nojenta por, no primeiro ano, andar com um chiclete colado na bunda, oras! – disse Marlene, cruzando os braços.

- Lene, Lene... Existem outros meninos, e, a propósito, o Brown beija super mal – ela fez uma careta.

- É mesmo?

- Aham. Ano passado ele me prensou no corredor e... úi, foi horrível!

- Ainda bem que eu nunca pedi nada pra ele... Se ele é ruim de beijo, imagina nas outras coisas... – começou Marlene, mas um balaço passou pelas duas, quase matando Marlene. – SIRIUS, TOMA CUIDADO AÍ!

- Marlene, cala essa boca, sua vadia! – disse Lily.

- Ah, não vem me torrar, sua virgem! – disse Marlene, descruzando os braços.

- Melhor virgem, do que puta. – disse Lily.

- MENINAS! O TREINO ACABOU! – gritou Sirius, que abanava as mãos estupidamente no campo, ao lado de James.

- Okay Sirius! – e levantou - Vamos Lily? Eu quero, preciso falar de um negócio com o Sirius... É urgente! – disse Marlene, puxando-a pela mão.

* * *

- Marlene! Lily! – disse Sirius, todo enlameado, acompanhado de um James meio cabisbaixo. 

- 'Sirius, oi James! – disse Marlene.

- Oi Sirius... Olá James! – disse Lily, também cabisbaixa.

- SIRIUS! EU PRECISO CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ... É urgente! Se a McGonagall souber, ainda por cima... – começou Marlene, dando uma piscada discreta a Sirius, que logo entendeu onde ela queria chegar.

Os dois saíram discretamente e deixaram James e Lily sozinhos e cabisbaixos.

- Hum... Acho que eles nos abandonaram... – disse James, olhando para onde eles tinham saído.

- É mesmo... – Lily esboçou um leve sorriso. – Vamos voltar?

- Sim, sim, se você quiser ir, pode, eu ainda tenho que ir ao vestiário tirar esse uniforme E tenho também que guardar as bolas, né? ... (_N/A: tendo acessos e crises de imaginar a cena /_bate na própria testa_/ tenho que parar de pensar besteira ¬¬''_)

- Ah, agora você é capitão, não! Eu te espero! – disse Lily, com um leve sorriso.

Eles foram em silêncio, e, Lily ficou esperando-o do lado de fora do vestiário com um leve sorriso bobo no rosto.

Lily ficou ali refletindo com seus pensamentos. Ela sabia que ainda sentia algo inexplicável por ele. Algo que ela nunca sentira antes. Algo que era simplesmente indefinível. Será que era amor?

Ela ficou pensativa por diversos minutos que, assustou-se ao ver que James já estava pronto e vestido na sua frente.

- Ah, Lily, não precisava ter me esperado! – disse James, levemente feliz.

- James, que é isso! É o mínimo que eu podia fazer. – disse Lily, tímida.

- Ah Lils, eu não sei mais o que dizer... – disse James.

- Como assim, James? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- O tempo mudou as nossas vidas. O tempo mudou todo o antigo James. O tempo conseguiu mudar tudo que existia de velho em mim, e o tempo conseguiu me fazer te esquecer, de alguma forma.

- Você me... Me esqueceu? – perguntou ela, abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

- Sim... fato completamente impossível, não? – disse James, notando que Lily abaixara a cabeça e sentindo-se extremamente mal por mentir.

- Sim, sim... olha, chegamos, te vejo amanhã James... – disse ela, saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

* * *

_N/A: BONJÜR! (ok, eu admito, Eu não sei falar francês, ou o que quer que seja ¬¬)  
E aí amigooooooooos? Gostaram do cap? Ò.Ó  
Ahm... eu prefiro o próximo, sabe? É muuuy engraçado xDD  
Então...  
Hum... Eu vou ficando por aqui... tava até afim de responder as reviews, mas eu ando tão desanimada...  
u.ú cheguei a perder a vontade de escrever, até.  
Beijos a todos  
Au Revoir_


	6. O mundo parou?

**Capítulo 5 **

_O mundo parou?  
Pode ser. Sirius e Marlene gritando com Merlin não deixa de significar isso!_

* * *

Sirius e Marlene? Onde teriam estes, ido se meter? Bem, são coisas que alguns não merecem saber, mas, se faz parte da história, fazer o quê? 

- Sirius Black! – disse Marlene, encarando aqueles dois olhos azuis.

- Marlene McKinnon! – repetiu Sirius, achando graça.

- Black, eu tenho uma coisinha a dizer, mas você tem que prometer que o Potter nunca saberá! – disse Marlene, ameaçadora.

- Fale Lene! – disse Sirius.

- Bem... A Lily gosta dele... (_N/A: imaginem a Lene falando isso . é estranho Õo ignorem a minha ignorância XD_) – disse Marlene.

- O quê? O mundo parou e eu não soube? – Sirius saiu andando rápido até uma árvore próxima. – Meu Merlin! – ele virou para cima. – O que o senhor anda bebendo? – ele encarou as nuvens que encobriam o céu – Whisky? Não... é algo mais forte...

- Sirius! Pára com isso! – disse ela, rindo. – Até parece que aconteceu um milagre... – ela parou um pouco – espera, FOI UM MILAGRE! – ela correu até aonde Sirius estava. – Meu Merlin! Você tá bebendo o quê?

* * *

Lily correra para o torre da Grifinória, mas foi parada por Josh Willians, um lindo lufa-lufa que havia ficado com Lily somente uma vez, mas, insistia em pedi-la em namoro. 

- Oi Lily! – disse ele, virando-se para cumprimentá-la.

- Ah... Olá Josh. Desculpa, mas eu to com pressa, sabe? – disse ela, tentando se esquivar um pouco.

- Lily, porque você não aceita namorar comigo? – perguntou ele, olhando os dois orbes verdes dela.

- Bem Josh, a questão é que eu não quero ninguém agora. Eu tenho outras coisas na cabeça... – _"Como o Potter"_ completou por pensamento.

- Bem Lily... Eu quero você... – disse ele, aproximando-se dela.

- Josh... Não, por favor, eu não queria magoar você, mas... ah! Eu não quero nada agora e pronto! – disse ela, esquivando-se.

- Lily... Deixa eu te mostrar o que eu posso ser! – disse ele, agora, quase colado nela.

Lily, por sorte, fora mais rápida e puxara a varinha.

- Josh, não me obrigue a azarar você! – disse ela, preparada. – Josh! Sai de perto de mim! – ela percebeu que ele não se movia. – _Impedimenta!_

Conseguira livrar-se dele, como por sorte, saiu de lá correndo e chorando. Lágrimas daquela que ama demais e não é amada e lágrimas daquela que não quer ser amada sem amar. Daquela que é confusa demais!

Ela entrou sorrateira no salão comunal, sem perceber, acabou trombando com alguém. Era Remus.

- Olá Remus! – disse Lily, animada.

- Oi Lily! Estava aonde? – perguntou ele.

- Bem... Eu e a Lene estávamos assistindo o treino de Quadribol, depois ela sumiu com o Sirius e eu e o James voltamos para o castelo. Então, eu subi sozinha e o tarado do Josh tentou me agarrar e eu fui obrigada a azarar ele – ela olhou no relógio – e olha que não é nem cinco da tarde ainda...

- Pelo visto... – disse ele, dando os ombros.

* * *

James, depois de deixar Lily na porta do castelo, pensou um pouco antes de entrar. Ele sentia-se mal por ter mentido para Lily, sentia-se mal por ter feito ela se magoar, mas ela também havia o magoado, e muito. Ela tinha-o feito acreditar numa ilusão, tinha-o feito acreditar que ela gostava dele tanto quanto ele gostava dela. Mera ilusão... 

Ele voltou meio sorrateiro, sem saber direito por onde andava. Logo, acabou tropeçando em algo ou alguém. Era, precisamente, uma alguém. E uma alguém muito bonita.

- Ah, me desculpa viu? Eu tava tão pensativo que não vi por onde andava... – disse James, tentando se recompor.

- Ah, sem problemas! Eu também não tava prestando muita atenção... A propósito, sou Hestia Jones. – disse a menina, estendendo a mão para ele. – Sexto ano, Corvinal.

- James Potter, sétimo ano, grifinória. – disse James, apertando a mão dela e, incrivelmente, admirando a beleza da jovem. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos bem claros e olhos profundamente azuis. Dava para perder-se dentro daqueles olhos.

- Bem, Hestia, nos vemos por aí... – disse James, levemente espantado com ela.

- Até mais, James! – disse ela, acenando para ele e virando o corredor.

Esse encontro deixou James com um pensamento ecoando em sua mente: "_Merlin! Como alguém pode ser tão linda e tão doce?_"

* * *

Emmeline estava andando de volta para a torre da Corvinal quando viu Andrômeda dobrar o corredor. Era quase impossível não notar um lufa-lufa, ainda mais com aquele uniforme amarelo que ela usava. 

- Andy! – gritou Emmeline, fazendo a garota parar.

- Emm! Eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – disse Andrômeda, falando baixo e puxando a amiga.

- O que aconteceu, Andy? – perguntou assustada.

- Bem... Eu to namorando escondida... um nascido trouxa... – disse Andrômeda, baixinho.

- Sério? Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD! – disse Emmeline, quase pulando de felicidade.

- Por que tanta felicidade, Emm? – perguntou Andrômeda.

- Andy! É que nem os romances! Você tá vivendo um amor impossível! – disse Emmeline, Andrômeda podia jurar que os olhos dela brilhavam.

- Mas Emm, ninguém pode saber disso... – disse Andrômeda. Seu olhar era de medo, angustia.

- Ninguém vai saber, pode confiar em mim! – disse a garota, sorrindo e deixando o local.

* * *

_N/A: OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu gostei /_baka_/  
Hum... dedico esse capítulo há Mary Sullivan, pessoinha linda e maravilhosa que fez a capa pra fic, que pode ser localizada no meu profile. _

Agradecimentos a... Enfermeira-chanPhilips Mepartom_(que a ovelha-sama me deixe entender o que você quis dizer com "uma boa estória x.x) e, por fim, _miss Jane Poltergeist.  
_  
Comentem! O que é que custa? Dêem idéias para o que vocês acham da fic, e depois, DEPOIS, eu posso ver se dá pra encaixá-las na história o/  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xD _

Beijos a todos.


	7. And I Miss you, Love!

**Capítulo 6; **

_And I miss you, Love!**

* * *

**_

Era dia de jogo. Corvinal contra Grifinória. James e Sirius, juntamente com os outros jogadores foram aplaudidos no café da manhã. Meninas e meninas passavam por eles para dar "_boa sorte!_".

- James? – perguntou Lily.

- Sim Lily? – perguntou James, levemente surpreso por ELA estar falando com ELE. (_N/A: sublinhado apenas para vocês compreenderem o significado ;)_)

- Bem... Boa Sorte no jogo e... Acabe com os Corvinais! – disse ela, animada.

- Você vai assistir ao jogo? – perguntou James, totalmente surpreso.

- Aham! Vou sim! Até mais... – disse ela, saindo logo atrás de Remus, Marian – sua nova namorada – e Marlene para os jardins.

Um James perplexo saiu, puxado por Sirius, em direção ao vestiário.

* * *

- Bem... É o seguinte. Hoje temos um sol maravilhoso, condições ótimas! Então, tudo para um jogo perfeito e TUDO para sairmos dali com a taça, entenderam? Gregory! – ele virou a cabeça para um dos artilheiros – faça quantos gols forem possíveis, quantos forem POSSÍVEIS! Você tá muito bem esse ano, Wood! – ele virou para Marcus Wood, o goleiro. – Tente se concentrar somente nos GOLES e deixe o resto do jogo pra mim, beleza? – virou para a batedora e a artilheira – Helen McGuire e Jennifer Mycory vocês duas estão jogando melhor que estes homens aqui, dêem o melhor de si hoje. – e piscou – agora... Ártemis Green – apontou para o outro artilheiro – você fique bem concentrado hoje, não se distraia! Agora Sirius... O nosso batedor... MANDE TUDO NAQUELES AZULZINHOS!

* * *

Nas arquibancadas, como sempre, muita expectativa e barulho. Os sonserinos estavam torcendo pela Corvinal e os Lufa-Lufas para os Grifinórios. Os mais animados eram os azulzinhos e os vermelhinhos. E havia alguns mais excêntricos, como Michel Lovegood, da corvinal, que estava com uma águia imensa na cabeça. 

Lily, Marlene, Remus e Peter estavam sentados todos juntos. Emmeline ficara na Corvinal. Todos os quatro conversaram animadamente sobre o jogo, e, quando viram lá embaixo, James e o Paul (_que era o capitão da corvinal_) apertarem as mãos, ficaram na expectativa.

O apito soou, fazendo todas as vassouras irem para o ar em segundos; O time posicionou-se. Wood no gol, Jennifer, Ártemis e Gregory indo e vindo atrás dos Goles, Sirius e Helen batendo nos balaços e, é claro, James sobrevoando o campo, a procura do pomo.

_- Jake Gregory está com a Goles... ele passa ela para Ártemis que marca! 10 à 0 para a Grifinória!_

Um sorriso conseguiu sair dos lábios de James. Era sempre assim, quando jogava. Cada gol fazia-o sorrir de uma forma tão incrível. Ele passou os olhos pela quadra novamente, e pode ver de relance um pontinho amarelo brilhante.

_- Josh Willians marca! É 10 à 10! Empate! Grifinória e Corvinal!_

_- Sirius Black manda um balaço diretamente em... Willians? Sim! Mas ele desvia numa manobra totalmente incrível!_

Josh Willians encontrava-se somente com um dos pés na vassoura, a ponto de cair da própria, mas logo se recompôs.

James passou os olhos mais uma vez e teve certeza! O pomo de ouro encontrava-se numa das arquibancadas Corvinais. Ele empinou a vassoura, agradecendo por o apanhador da Corvinal estar do outro lado da quadra.

_- E James Potter vê o pomo? Será mesmo? _

James prepara-se e dá um impulso com a vassoura, para, logo após perceber que o apanhador da Corvinal vinha atrás dele. Ele mergulhou num ângulo de 45º em cima das arquibancadas, para logo após aterrissar; ele conservava uma bolinha dourada em mãos.

_- VITÓRIA PARA A GRIFINÓRIA. 160 Á 10! _

Um mar de cores vermelha e dourado encheu o campo. Eles haviam ganhado o primeiro jogo do ano.

* * *

Festa no salão comunal? Sim, sim. Como sempre, havia festa para comemorar a vitória do time. Todos os grifinórios esperavam pacientemente os jogadores entrar no salão e, quando entraram, foi uma festa de aplausos. 

Lily e Marlene estavam sentadas a um canto, conversando sobre o jogo, ou não, e, lançavam a James e Sirius alguns olhares furtivos, mas, que não eram percebidos pelos garotos.

Marlene, logo, cansou-se de tentar chamar a atenção inutilmente e subiu para o dormitório, mas Lily resolveu ficar ali mais um tempo observando a festa.

Alguma coisa aconteceu, e Lily acabou adormecendo na poltrona onde estava.

- Lily? – perguntou uma voz suave.

Lily abriu os olhos e encontrou os de James, bem próximos aos seus.

- Oi James... Eu... dormi? – perguntou.

- Sim... Eu não ia te acordar, mas dormir numa poltrona não é a melhor coisa do mundo... – disse ele, sorrindo.

- É, bem, eu fiquei esperando, sabe? – começou ela. – Eu queria falar com você, mas você tava sempre ocupado.

O que James sentia naquele momento era indefinível, indescritível, totalmente diferente. Era uma felicidade que tomava conta de seu peito, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Lily! O que você queria me falar. – perguntou ele, ajoelhando-se ao lado da poltrona dela, diminuindo o espaço entre eles.

- Bem... Queria dizer que amei a sua captura... – começou ela. – e também que você voa como ninguém... – ela sorriu.

- Nossa. Somente elogios da minha parte, então? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Bem, tinha mais uma coisa, mas eu acho que você não vai gostar... – começou Lily.

- E o que seria? – perguntou James, receoso.

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou-o com ternura, e logo após o beijou.

James não deixou de corresponder o beijo, mesmo pego de surpresa, era uma coisa que ele também desejava. E como desejava...

Os segundos se passaram como décadas, tudo o que, cada um sentia, era o momento...

Depois de se dar conta do que estava fazendo, James separou-se bruscamente dela.

Lily apenas o encarou, com pesar nos olhos, e totalmente surpresa com o que tinha acontecido.

- Lily? Por que você fez isso? – perguntou ele.

- Bem... Eu acho que eu gosto de você James... – começou ela, enrolada.

- Lily... sinto muito mesmo, mas você já teve a sua chance. – disse ele, levantando-se da frente dela e indo a direção ao dormitório masculino.

Lily também levantou, mas ao contrário de James, ela saiu da torre da Grifinória e grossas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. "Por que, logo agora que ela admitira o que sentia, ele não a amava mais?"

* * *

- Black! Socorro! – gritou Marlene, pulando os degraus da escada do dormitório feminino, e indo correndo falar com ele. 

No curto caminho, Marlene acabou tropeçando nas próprias pernas e caindo para frente. A ponto de colocar as mãos no lugar mais próximo para se apoiar, que era, no momento, Sirius.

- Você não consegue ficar longe de mim, não é mesmo? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso cafajeste.

- Não mesmo Black, eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Agora dá pra me ajudar?

- O que aconteceu Marlene? – gritou Sirius, assustando James, que estava perdido demais em pensamentos numa poltrona.

- A Lily sumiu! Ela não voltou ontem à noite e... Bem, eu to quase morrendo de preocupação... – disse ela, num tom nervoso. – ela sempre foi uma pessoa com princípios, e eu tenho certeza que ela não iria quebrá-los agora!

- Calma Marlene! – quem disse, foi Remus. – Vamos encontrá-la, espere somente um minuto, vamos marotos!

Os garotos foram para o dormitório e deixaram a pobre Marlene aflita e preocupada no salão comunal.

* * *

- Marotos... Eu vi a Lily ontem, antes dela "sumir". – disse James, quando chegaram ao dormitório. – Ela me beijou e disse que... Que gostava de mim... 

- O QUÊ? – disse (_N/A: lê-se gritou)_ Sirius.

- É Sirius, e eu disse pra ela que não gostava mais dela – ele fez uma pausa diante dos olhares assombrosos dos amigos – e que ela já teve a chance dela...

- Realmente Pontas! Quando a garota está aos seus pés você faz isso? Não me admira que você seja o rei da inconveniência... – disse Sirius.

- Sirius... Você é o rei da inconveniência. – disse Peter, que não falara nada até o momento.

- O Rabicho tem razão – começou Remus – eu vou pegar o mapa do maroto... – ele foi ao baú aos pés de sua cama, e tirou de lá um pergaminho amassado – _juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom! _– ele olhou para o mapa, ponto de procurar rapidamente entre os milhares de pontinhos ali existentes – bem... ela está na torre de astronomia... _sozinha_.

- Vamos! O que estamos esperando? – perguntou Sirius, puxando os outros três.

* * *

Marlene ficava mais apreensiva a cada segundo que passava. Lily era sua irmãzinha querida do coração, a sua santinha favorita. Ela amava Lily, as duas eram e sempre foram as melhores amigas. 

Quando Marlene ouviu um ruído na escada, correu e sorriu ao ver que os amigos caminhavam decididos.

- Sabem onde ela está? – perguntou Marlene, assustada.

- Achamos que sim, Lene! – disse Sirius. – Vamos. – E puxou-a pela mão.

* * *

Eles subiram as escadas da torre de astronomia em silêncio; quando estavam quase chegando, ouviram uma melodia que vinha da torre. 

- _Or what I'm supposed to say  
But I'm not, not sure,  
Not too sure how it feels  
To handle every day  
And I miss you love  
_

James estava perplexo com quem estava cantando. Lily estava ali, debruçada no parapeito, cantando. Cantando algo que ele sabia ser para ele.

Como aquilo doía nele. Saber que a pessoa amada estava sofrendo, por sua culpa. Como aquilo doía!

- _Remember today  
I've no respect for you  
And I miss you love  
And I miss you love  
_

Lily começou a chorar enquanto cantava. Ainda olhando para o horizonte. Ainda olhando para o infinito. Olhando o sol que recém nascia, olhando para o seu futuro. Rezando. Sim, rezando. Rezando para que um dia conseguisse ficar com o seu amado.

- _I love the way you love  
But I hate the way  
I'm supposed to love you back_

Lily fechou os olhos e virou-se, encontrando os amigos, olhando-a perplexos, e os olhos de James, cheios de tristeza.

- Lils? – perguntou Marlene, chegando perto da amiga. – Vamos embora?

Lily não respondeu, apenas deixou-se levar pela amiga, sem antes trocar um olhar de decepção com James.

* * *

_N/A: capítulo triste? não não, apenas impressão ;-;  
Lily e James separados! dessa vez por insistência do James... quem vai me ajudar a jogar um sapato nele?  
XDDDD  
Well, a música que a Lily canta, é "Miss You, Love - Silverchair"  
reviews?  
Agradecimentos á... miss Jane Poltergeist  
Philips Mepartom(só você mesmo, pra dizer que o capítulo ficou sexy xDDDD)  
Thaty(vai ter, aproximadamente, 30-35 capítulos. Sim, a fic vai ser grande, só que,  
além do tempo de Hogwarts vai ter outras coisas, por exemplo, alguns anos depois, e pá.)_

_Comentem amores ;)  
_


	8. Ambos os Lados

_**Capítulo 7;  
**Ambos os Lados  
A batalha apenas começou.

* * *

_

- Lily Evans! O que foi que aconteceu, hein? Você me deixou morta de preocupação... – começou Marlene, quando as duas chegaram ao dormitório.

- Bem. Digamos que eu disse pro Potter que gostava dele e ele me deu uma patada, dizendo que não gosta de mim – disse Lily, para logo após jogar-se na sua cama.

- EU MATO O POTTER! – disse Marlene, logo após, sair do dormitório.

Lily apenas suspirou em resposta, para logo após fechar os olhos e dormir. Não queria mais se preocupar com o Potter.

* * *

Marlene saiu sorrateira do dormitório, pulando de dois em dois degraus a escada, sem se preocupar com a queda. Ela saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda a passos rápidos, até chegar aos jardins. 

Lá, ela logo identificou onde ficavam os marotos. Normalmente, com uma rodinha de garotas em volta.

Ela andou até lá, nem que tivesse que empurrar aquelas vadias pra dentro do lago.

- COM LICENÇA, mas o putero já fecho e eu tenho umas coisas importantes a falar com os meus amigos. CAIAM FORA! – disse Marlene, onde todas as garotas ali presentes a fuzilaram com o olhar.

- Marlenezinha, amor, O QUE VOCÊ TEM DE TÃO IMPORTANTE PRA FALAR? – perguntou Sirius.

- BEM, Siricutico, amor da minha vida, eu tenho uns assuntos a tratar com o James, ali – ela apontou para ele. – Muito, Muito, MUITO importantes, se você quer saber.

- Fale Marlene, eu não tenho o dia todo. – falou James, seco.

- JAMES POTTER! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? – gritou Marlene.

- McKinnon! Do que você tá falando, mulher? – perguntou James, saltando para trás de susto do grito dela.

- COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM DE FAZER A MINHA AMIGA CHORAR! Seu desprezível! Eu te odeio! – e saiu andando em direção ao castelo, mas virou-se. – A propósito James, nunca mais chegue perto da Lily, para o seu próprio bem.

* * *

Lily acordou com dois orbes negros a observando. Marlene sorria segurando uma bandeja com um almoço completo, com direito a sobremesas de chocolate. 

- LENE! Você é a melhor amiga do universo! – disse Lily, pegando a bandeja e colocando-a em seu colo.

- Eu sei que eu sou foda amiga! – disse Marlene, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e indo até o espelho – e ainda disse pro Potter pra que ele nunca mais chegue perto de você... – então virou-se para ela – a não ser que você queira, claro.

- Lene, Lene, você e a sua mente pervertida... – disse Lily, mordendo um pedaço de pão.

- Lily, Lily, você com sua falta de educação enquanto está comendo... – Marlene prendeu o cabelo e virou-se – não dá pra se menos porca?

- Não dá não! Sinto muito maninha, mas, o que você fez lá no jardim? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Bem, tinham umas vadias lá, então eu disse que o putero já tinha fechado e que era pra elas se mandarem, depois eu berrei a plenos pulmões com o Potter. É – ela colocou a mão no queixo, pensativa – foi isso.

- Eu te amo, Marlene! – disse Lily, comendo agora, um pedaço de chocolate.

- E eu te amo mais... – começou Marlene. – E vou amar mais ainda se você me der um pedaço desse chocolate...

- Sua interesseira!

- Virgem!

- Vadia!

- Madre Tereza!

- Vaca!

- Santinha... tá, pronto, não consigo pensar em mais nada... – disse Marlene, começando a rir logo após, seguida por Lily.

- DÁ PRA VOCÊS FAZEREM SILÊNCIO? Dá pra ouvir as risadas de vocês duas lá embaixo! E além de tudo eu e o meu namorado estamos estudando! – disse Alice Frury, entrando pela porta do dormitório. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul celeste.

- Foi mal Alice! Diz pro Frank que nós sentimos muito mesmo! – disse Marlene. – Aliás... como tá indo o namoro?

- Meninas! Estou nas nuvens! – disse Alice, esquecendo que tinha que descer. – O Frank é tudo que eu podia querer e mais!

- Então tá bom, pelo visto? – perguntou Marlene, rindo um pouco.

- Bom é pouco. Tá maravilhoso! – disse ela, jogando-se em sua cama, que era enfrente a de Lily.

- Sorte sua, Alice, eu bem queria um namorado de verdade... – disse Lily, colocando a bandeja no chão e deitando de bruços, de frente para as meninas.

- Lily! Olhe pra você! É a menina mais bonita da escola – começou Alice, sendo interrompida por um "caham" da parte de Marlene. – Não tem problema nenhum em conseguir um namorado...

- Bem. A questão é que eu queria me apaixonar. De verdade, sabe? – disse Lily. – Aliás, acho que isso já aconteceu.

- Quem é o sortudo? – perguntou Alice, curiosa.

- James Potter. – Lily fez um biquinho – Pena que ele não goste mais de mim...

- LILY EVANS! Agora – Alice puxou-a para frente do espelho – você não vai desistir! É amor mesmo?

- Tenho certeza Alice, certeza mesmo!

- Então... Vamos lá, garota! Capriche! Faça o James enlouquecer por você. Mostre a ele o que você realmente é. Uma mulher, e linda!

- Meninas... eu amo vocês! Demais mesmo! – disse Lily, com lágrimas nos olhos. – James Potter não me escapa. Não mais.

* * *

- Pontas, amigo querido do coração, eu ainda não entendo porque você deu o pé na bunda da Lily! – disse Sirius, quando eles ainda estavam nos jardins. 

- Bem... Ela me deu um pé primeiro, e ainda por cima, me fez sofrer demais! Eu posso brincar um pouquinho com ela... enlouquece-la de vez... – um sorriso malicioso escapou dos lábios de James. – mostrar a ela como é bom!

- Nossa! James Potter do mal! Socoooooorro! – disse Peter.

- Ah, Pet, não exagera. Você ainda precisa me dizer com quem a Jones está ficando... – disse James.

- Jones? Hestia Jones? – perguntou Sirius.

- Essa mesmo! – disse James, olhando para o amigo.

- Bem... Com ninguém, acho até que ela é BV. – disse Peter. – Não fiquei sabendo de ninguém que tenha ficado com ela... – ele fez cara de pensativo.

- Eu vou escrever um poema para ela! – disse James. – Ela não vai me dar o bolo... NIGUÉM resiste ao James Potter!

- Hei! Isso não tava no scrip! A fala é minha! JAMES ME DEVOLVE A MINHA FALA!

James andava, novamente distraído pelo corredor, até trombar com alguém novamente.

- Precisamos parar de nos encontrar assim. – disse uma voz, era Hestia.

- Olá Hestia! Concordo com você... Precisamos parar de nos encontrar assim! – disse James, com o idêntico sorriso maroto de Sirius.

- É bem... Jogo incrível o de sábado... – disse ela. – mesmo eu sendo da Corvinal... sabia que você apanhou o pomo bem em cima da minha cabeça?

- É mesmo? Eu não sabia...

- É verdade sim...

- Hei Hestia! Quer se encontrar comigo um dia desses? – perguntou James.

- Bem... É claro que eu quero. Bem, quando? – perguntou a garota, radiante.

- Sexta a noite? Eu te pego na torre da Corvinal. Até mais. – disse James, saindo.

- Até James!

* * *

Marlene entrou pisando forte no dormitório naquele dia. Estava furiosa e segurava um jornal em uma das mãos. 

- Lene... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily, levantando-se e indo atrás da amiga.

- Bem... leia isso! – ela atirou o jornal em cima de Lily.

"_Fofocas,_

_Por Bellatrix Black_

_Em meio ao que nos acontece atualmente, estamos testemunhando o amor real, caros leitores! Sim! Em meio a guerra que acontece, conseguimos provar que o amor, um sentimento já considerado extinto, ainda existe!_

_Comprovamos esse fato com o jovem Grifinório, Sirius Black e sua nova namorada, também Grifinória, Marlene McKinnon._

"_- Os dois parece que tem algum tipo de caso..." – afirma uma jovem confirmada como Karlla ManHilt._

_Segundo Karlla, Marlene tivera um ataque de ciúmes, e fora até o jardim, onde os Marotos, grupo auto-intitulado, formado por Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettegrew, estavam sendo admirados por um grupo de garotas, o qual Karlla pertence._

_Ela alega, que Marlene chegara lá e expulsara todas elas, pois tinha algo importante para falar com o jovem Black._

"_- McKinnon chegou e falou bem assim 'O putero já fechou, então vão embora!"_

_Mais informações? Sim, é o que tentamos descobrir. Segundo fontes confiáveis, Marlene McKinnon mora bem ao lado da casa do Jovem Potter, que é onde Sirius hospeda-se atualmente. No entanto, não temos nada confirmado ainda._

_Mais fofocas na próxima edição."_

-Meu Deus!A Bella inventou tudo isso, então? – perguntou Lily. – Nossa. Ela não tem o que fazer, aliás, ela quer te ferrar com o lance com o Rodolphus!

- Ah! Só porque eu dei uns pegas nele antes deles começarem a namorar? Fala sério! – disse Marlene.

- Bem, eu to falando sério, McKinnon! – disse Lily.

- Ok... Ok... o que vossa excentricidade Evans tem a dizer?

- Fale com o Sirius! – e trancou-se no banheiro.

- Por que sempre a parte do "fale" fica pra mim?

* * *

_N/A: por que a parte do fale fica sempre pra Marlene? _

_>DDD Olá pessoas ;D  
Eu quero me deeeeeeeeeeeesculpar por ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar u.ú  
o mas... oõ  
REVIEWS! \o  
_Philips Mepartom: _Ueee. Mas continuando, só VOCÊ pra dizer que o capítulo ficou sexy u.ú  
A música foda né? >DDD auhauha  
brigado por comeeeeeentar  
beijos _

Luuh: _ueeeeeeeeeeee!  
Fico muuito feliz por você ter gostado o  
brigado por comeeeentar  
beijos _

EluH: _O James tem que aprender.  
isso sim o  
mas... muiiiiiiito obrigaaaaadoooooooo por comentar, e pelos elogios!  
Fico muuuito feliz, mesmo  
Beijos _

JhU Radcliffe: _Não... eu não vou jogar um sapato em você... quer dizer  
não ainda xD  
o James tem que aprender òÓv e ele vaai aprender.  
E a Lily também merece aprender òó chega de vida fácil pra ela XD  
uauhhuauha  
Beijos e thanks por lembrar da fic _

miss Jane Poltergeist: _O fanfiction é do mal, isso sim XD  
tinha uma semana que ele não mandava os Reviews pra mim Oóv  
quase morri, mas tudo bem. E sim, está atrasada o auhuaha  
Remus safadão e sexy. Ueeee o  
Brigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado pelo review e por comentar  
Beijos _

Silvana Utzig: _uma poeta? Òóv  
o/ não surte o o capitulo está aquiii  
;DDD  
brigado por comentar  
beijos _

COMENTEM NA FIIIIIIIIC o


	9. Os passos

_**Capítulo 8;  
**Os passos.

* * *

_

Marlene caminhava a passos muito lentos pelo corredor. Ela já tinha recebido bastante comentários desagradáveis daquele dia. Meninas a olhavam com raiva, meninos olhavam-na com interesse. "Que tal pegar a namoradinha do Sirius Black?". E ela não recebia palavras amistosas dos outros, o que, fazia crescer uma raiva imensa dentro dela.

- BLACK! EU QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ, A-G-O-R-A! – disse Marlene, quando encontrou os marotos do lado da estátua da Bruxa de Um olho Só.

- Agora não dá Lene! Eu to ocupado, sabe? – respondeu Sirius.

Ela somente o olhou e atirou o jornal que carregara consigo.

- Espero que esteja feliz Black! – e deu-lhe as costas.

Sirius somente olhou o jornal com uma cara, e logo abriu a página de fofocas. Depois de passar-lhe os olhos, atirou-o em James e saiu quase correndo.

- Hum... Eu vou atrás dele? – perguntou James.

- Sei lá... Se quiser... Eu acho melhor não... Rabicho? – começou Remus.

- Não vai. O Sirius, decerto, vai matar alguém. Se estivermos por perto, vai sobrar pra nós... Eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer. Vejo vocês depois...

E deu-lhes as costas, saindo pelo canto que os marotos tinham certeza que ligava as masmorras.

- Hum... Eu vou sair por aí... Tenho um encontro com a Hestia essa noite. – disse, saindo.

- Ah, James! Seria tão mais fácil se você simplesmente

- Corta essa, Aluado, nem vem! – cortou James – Tchau.

* * *

Sirius continuava a correr pelo corredor, tentando desviar pelos milhares de alunos que lá estavam. Ele continuou correndo, até que foi abordado com um grupo de sonserinas. 

- BLACK! Exatamente a pessoa que estávamos procurando! – disse Clarisse Parkinson, uma jovem metida à gostosa, mas era gorda e feia.

- Olá Parkinson. Bem, vejamos – ele fez cara de pensativo – Existem mais dois Black nessa escola, experimente falar com eles, porque eu estou ocupado agora.

- Vai encontrar com sua gatinha, Black? – perguntou Clarisse.

- Ah, sim! Adeus Parkinson! – disse Sirius, saindo de perto das "verdinhas", que, naquele momento, pareciam "vermelhinhas" de raiva.

Sirius somente deu um sorrisinho vitorioso e continuou correndo pelo corredor, atrás de Marlene.

- MCKINNON! PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR!

- Que McKinnon? – perguntou Stephen, agora com doze anos, mirando Sirius nos olhos. - eu, - apontou para si - ou ela? – e virou-se para a irmã.

- Ela! – Sirius puxou Marlene pelo braço. – Adeus Stephen.

- Tchau Sirius! Tente trazer a Marlene _inteira_... – disse Stephen, com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- STEPHEN, SEU VAGABUNDO IDIOTA! – gritou Marlene, tentando soltar-se de Sirius, para correr atrás do irmão.

- McKinnon, depois você conversa com o Stephen, eu preciso conversar com você. – disse Sirius, puxando-a.

- Ah, Sirius! Não se esqueça! Ela sente cócegas no... – e foi cortado por Melaine McGonagall, colega de classe eparente em algum graude Minerva McGonagall, a professora de Transfiguração.

- Seu idiota! Por que você tá sempre incomodando a sua irmã? Aliás! Por que você sempre incomoda a todos? – perguntou Melaine.

- Ahmmm... Bem, Mel... é porque

- NÃO ME CHAME DE MEL! – cortou Melaine.

- Ok, Melaine, porque a Marlene é minha maninha querida e eu amo implicar com ela! – respondeu ele, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Stephen... Cresça e apareça! – disse ela, chacoalhando os cabelos negros para trás.

- Ah... Que garota! – disse ele, com um olhar semi-apaixonado caminhando até a torre da Grifinória.

* * *

Héstia e James estavam na torre de astronomia, travando uma batalha entre línguas. 

- Hum... James... Eu to com calor. – disse Héstia, olhando para ele com um sorriso malicioso, e se empinando toda.

- Ah, Héstia... Sabe que eu também? – disse James, puxando ela para perto de si, e desabotoando um dos botões de sua blusa.

- Ah, James... – gemeu ela – eu quero você.

James apenas sorriu em resposta, tentando terminando de tirar a camisa.

Quando ele estava quase terminando de tirar a calça, ouve-se um ruído do lado de dentro da torre.

- JAAAAAAAAAMES POOTTER! O QUE O SENHOR PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – perguntou Lily Evans, acompanhada de Remus Lupin. Lily olhava a ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bem, Evans. O que eu faço, ou deixo de fazer, não é do seu interesse. – respondeu James, voltando a se vestir.

- É mesmo, James. Eu concordo plenamente. A partir de hoje, você está fora da minha vida – disse Lily, pegando a varinha e lançando um feitiço complexo para que o cabelo de James ficasse laranja.

- Lily! Espera... – disse Remus, que até o momento tinha permanecido olhando para James, com um olhar inquisidor. – Detenção, James. Você e a senhorita Jones. Por favor, vão à sala do Filch amanhã à noite, e peguem com eles suas detenções – ele virou-se e frisou bem a palavra; – _separadas_.

- Remus... – começou James, ignorando o olhar de Héstia, e colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, até que se virou. – Ah, Héstia. Eu vou indo, a gente se fala...

Héstia apenas bufou de raiva, e saiu porta afora.

* * *

- Marlene... entenda que... hã... bem... AH! ELES VÃO PAGAR CARO POR TENTAREM FAZER ISSO COM A GENTE! Ah vão! – gritava Sirius, enquanto o mesmo olhava para os lados de minuto em minuto. 

- Vão Sim, Black. Ah! Aquela sua priminha me paga! – disse Marlene, cerrando os punhos.

- Eu não sabia que você era violenta, _Lene_. – disse Sirius.

- É... e eu não sabia que você tinha voltado a me chamar de Lene. Só os amigos podem... o que não é o seu caso, Black. – disse Marlene, emburrada. – E sim, eu sou violenta, quer ver? – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Talvez sim... – ele se aproximou dela.

- Hã-hã. Sirius Black, você esqueceu o que eu fiz pra você no verão retrasado? – perguntou Marlene, tentando desviar a atenção dos olhos azuis dele.

- Bem... não. Eu juro que sinto sempre alguma coisa quando _aquilo_ se torna mais selvagem. – disse Sirius, maliciosamente.

- Uau, Black! Não sabia que agora você fala das suas "experiências" como se fosse qualquer coisa. – disse Marlene, olhando-o com reprovação.

- E vai dizer que você não fala?

- Ahm... – Marlene estava vermelha, mas recompôs-se. – Não é da sua conta, Black. Então, com licença.

Marlene não conseguiu chegar a virar as costas, porque Sirius, naquele mesmo tempo, segurou-a pelas mãos e prendeu-as atrás das costas, fazendo os dois aproximarem-se até ficar a poucos centímetros de distância.

Ela, por um momento incontrolável, sorriu para Sirius, o que, ele entendeu como um sinal para se aproximarem-se mais, do que, segundo Marlene; deveriam.

As respirações dos dois estavam ofegantes. E próximas demais, Marlene, por quase segundos, gemeu por ficar longe daqueles lábios quentes e sensuais.

Sirius beijou-a e ela, por um instante, correspondeu o beijo.

Elaachava que estava vivendo um sonho, mas quando finalmente deu por si, e percebeu que estava fazendo, somente afastou-se dele e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Isso... – ela respirou fundo, demonstrando estar sem fôlego – isso nunca aconteceu Black... Nunca.

* * *

- Lily! Saia do banheiro! Eu preciso me produzir para o encontro com o Frank! – gritava Alice, à porta do banheiro. 

Marlene entrou no quarto, totalmente irritada, e surpreendeu-se ao ver Alice batendo na porta do banheiro.

- MARLENE! Graças a Merlin! Lily está aí dentro e não quer sair... – disse Alice, saindo da frente da porta e dando passagem para Marlene.

- LILY! ABRE ESSA PORTA! – a porta soltou um rugido e abriu. - O que aconteceu dessa vez...? – Marlene viu que Lily estava com o rosto totalmente inchado.

- O Potter me paga, Lene. Ele me paga! – disse ela, caminhando até sua cama, e fechando-se lá.

- Então... O Potter vai pagar mesmo... – sussurrou Marlene, dando passagem para Alice.

* * *

_N/A: sinceramente?  
Eu não quero que me matem pelo atraso.  
Honestamente?  
Eu tive SEIS provas de recuperação. SEIIIIIS!  
Queriam que eu atualizasse como?  
Além de tudo. Eu estava (ainda estou) depressiva e sem inspiração pra postar. E eu preciso de reeeeeeeviews.  
pooor favooor!  
Eu escrevi-reescrevi-escrevi esse capítulo milhares de vezes, e continuo achando que ele não tá bom.  
Anyway, me perdoem por NÃO responder as reviews?_

_Perdoooam siiiiim o  
por favor? O.o  
eu considero como um SIM xD  
beijos e pooor favooor comentem na fiiic x.x  
_


	10. Negócios à parte

**Capítulo 9  
**_Amigos sempre, mas... Negócios à parte.

* * *

_

- Realmente Sirius, eu não entendo o James! – dizia Remus, quando os dois estavam sentados no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Ele sempre foi um veado mesmo... – disse ele, jogando-se na poltrona. – E aí? Como vai com a Luna?

- Acabou. Ela estava melosa demais, sabe? Ninguém gosta disso, além do mais... Ela perguntou onde eu fui semana passada inteira... Eu acho que ela andou espionando os meus livros... – começou Remus.

- MESMO? Ela não pode ter mexido nos nossos bilhetinhos... Não é? – cortou Sirius.

- Não. Porque eu os bloqueei com o _omissis_. – disse Remus, com um tom de "Eu sou o máximo".

- Remus... Eu te amo! Como você consegue fazer um _omissis_? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sirius! Primeiro, o meu negócio é com mulher. Segundo, eu SOU UM GÊNIO! – disse ele, jogando uma almofada em Sirius.

- Remus, Remus. Eu rebateria, mas eu tenho um encontro com a Lívia. – disse Sirius, passando a mão pela roupa, no que parecia, querer se arrumar.

- A Lívia Hook? Lívia Hook? Filha da técnica Hook? Você quer morrer? – perguntou Remus.

- Bem... Não. A culpa é minha se ela tá dando em cima de mim?

- Não... Só espero que você não acorde morto, aliás, a Mel me pediu pra eu pedir pra você, pra você sair com ela.

- Tudo bem, cachorrão. – Remus soltou uma gargalhada.

Nesse instante, James entra na sala com um sorriso, tipicamente maroto, no rosto.

- Boa Noite, Cervitcho. – disse Remus, sorrindo animada e falsamente.

- Boa Noite, John Travolta! – disse James, passando por Remus e atirando-se na mesma poltrona, onde, até a pouco, estava Sirius.

- Quem é esse John Travolta? – perguntou Remus, assustado.

- É um ator trouxa Remus! Ele é da _Broadway_ – disse ele, impaciente.

- O que é _Broadway_? – perguntou.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas, bem, todas as garotas trouxas da escola gostam dele e acham ele o máximo. Você devia saber, aliás, eu vi a Luana chorando hoje. – falou James, olhando para Remus.

- Terminamos.

- Ah! A lua cheia de novo, Aluado?

- Exatamente Pontas.

- Por que nenhum de vocês do- Com licença comadres, mas eu tenho que ir! Adios muchachos! – disse Sirius, levantando-se (ao mesmo tempo em que balançava os cabelos negros extremamente sexys.) e rumou até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, porem, um pouco antes, virou-se para os garotos.

- Por que nenhum de vocês não se apaixonou por mim ainda?

- Ahm... Quem sabe, porque nenhum de nós é gay? – perguntou Remus, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ah... O Pontas é um veado! – disse Sirius, apontando para James.

- CERVO! CERVO! – quase gritou James. – Não se preocupa Sirius, ainda tem o Rabicho!

- Aquele magrelo? E onde ele anda? – perguntou.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – disseram James e Remus.

- Bem, _Hasta la vista_, _babys_. – disse Remus, indo para o dormitório.

- Remus! Você também vai ir?

- Eu vou buscar um livro. E vou demorar, porque escolher um livro é extremamente demorado. Principalmente um bom o suficiente.

- Ah... Dá pra parar de falar estas frases estilo astro da Broadway? – perguntou James. – E eu achando que você não conhecia a civilização trouxa...

- Eu sou um gênio! – riu Remus.

* * *

No dormitório feminino, naquela mesma noite, uma ruiva mexia-se inquieta, dando a certeza que a mesma não conseguia dormir.

Ela chegou a virar-se pra um lado, para o outro, e não conseguia um progresso em sua batalha a favor do sono.

Resolveu levantar-se e ir para o salão comunal, já que era sexta e no outro dia teria um passeio a Hogsmeade.

Ela suspirou e enfrentou a realidade que era ver o Potter e Jones de mãos dadas, como um casalzinho nessa imensa Hogwarts, ainda por cima, sorrindo felizes.

Ela caminhou até as escadas que ligavam o dormitório feminino ao salão comunal, e desceu-as. Observou por um segundo, o que pareceu ser a sala comunal sem ninguém, mas logo viu que não estava sozinha.

Remus Lupin estava sentado lá. Ele era um monitor, enquanto Lily era a Monitora-Chefe, junto com Paul Patil da Corvinal.

- Remus? – perguntou Lily, sentando-se na poltrona a frente dele.

- Olá Lily! – disse ele, sorrindo. – Sem sono?

- Completamente.

- Eu também... Ultimamente eu me pego preso em pesadelos, e, prefiro não dormir a tê-los.

- Eu não durmo por causa de outra coisa... Ou, por causa de certo alguém... – Lily corou. – Essa pessoa me decepciona demais, sabe?

- Sei... E essa pessoa diz que você a decepcionou demais, também. E essa pessoa é muito cabeça-dura pra admitir. E essa pessoa vai apanhar do Sirius daqui a pouco.

- O Sirius batendo no James? Isso eu não posso perder! – sorriu Lily. – Se der, eu ainda ajudo!

- Mas agora é sério... Lily, eu sei que não somos amigos, nem nada, mas você gosta mesmo do James?

- Remus... Seria demais afirmar que eu devo estar apaixonada?

- Você... Você o quê?

- É... Eu estou apaixonada pelo ser que eu vi ontem quase fazendo aquilo com a Jones, mas com certeza, eu não estou deprimida. Não mesmo! Eu vou esquecer o que, um dia, foi amor mesmo.

- Lily... Eu sei que não posso te mudar, nem te fazer mudar de opinião, mas... Quer ser minha amiga?

- É claro que sim, Remus – Lily o abraçou – O que eu preciso é de um amigo, mesmo. – e sorriu para ele

- Pois é... E eu preciso de uma amiga. Estamos quites! – sorriu para ela.

- Então... Diga-me amigo, porque o James fez aquilo comigo? – perguntou, virando os lindos orbes verdes para encarar o amigo.

- Bem... – ele coçou o queixo, dando uma forma pensativa a sua face – Você lembra o que fez pra ele, certo?

- Ah... Lembro, mas eu era apenas uma criança! – disse ela, irritada.

- Bem... você tinha dezesseis anos... Agora tem dezessete... Um ano consegue mudar completamente uma pessoa... Eu queria que James entendesse isso...

- Remus, esqueça. Assim como eu vou esquecer. – disse ela, levantando-se e indo de volta ao dormitório.

- V_ocê não vai esquecer, Lily, você vai fugir. _– sussurrou Remus, mas Lily já havia subido as escadas.

* * *

Os dias passavam-se, enquanto que a neve começava a cair em espirais do lado de fora do castelo. O maior medo dos alunos era ir, ou para as estufas, ou para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, pois o vento cortante e gelado não agrada ninguém.

Sirius e James andavam pelo castelo procurando por Peter; não era somente impressão, aquele garoto estava, cada vez, mais sumido.

James e Sirius estavam quase desistindo quando, em um lugar isolado das masmorras, um grupinho de "verdinhos", como dizia Sirius, estava em rodinha conversando com algo, ou alguém. Um alguém que Sirius e James conheciam bem.

- James, vem pra cá. – cochichou Sirius, ao pé do ouvido de James, puxando-o para trás da coluna – você trouxe sua capa da invisibilidade?

James apenas afirmou com a cabeça e retirou da mochila uma capa prateada, e cobriu-os.

A capa já não os cobria mais inteiramente. Já não conseguia levar os dois jovens Sirius e James, nem mesmo suas versões 1.8. (_N/A: sim, 1.8 é 1 metro e 80_)

Eles caminharam silenciosamente até o grupo de sonserinos que estavam ali. Puderam reconhecer cada um deles: Rockwood, Avery, Severus Snape e uma figura que para eles foi um choque, Peter Pettegrew, mais conhecido como Rabicho, e, até que eles soubessem, Peter era um maroto.

Eles andaram mais alguns metros, em puro silêncio, até que estavam perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa.

-... Então Peter, o meu mestre disse que se você não contar, pode se dar muito mal.

- Eu contarei Rockwood, eu contarei. Eu juro que contarei tudo, mas ele não pode deixar a minha mãe em paz?

- Pode. Desde que você conte.

- Eu vou contar... Eu vou contar... Eu vou...

- Agora – Rockwood virou-se para Severus. – Severus, creio que você está interessado em servir o mestre.

- Claro que sim, se não estivesse, com certeza, eu não teria vindo falar com vocês, panacas. – disse Severus, ríspido e grosso.

- Claro Snape. Então... Venham comigo...

Avery levou-os para frente da estátua de Salazar Slytherin, tocou-a com a varinha.

- _Reines Blut_

Uma passagem abriu-se naquele local, onde todos ali seguiram Avery sem questionar.

Sirius e James não pensaram duas vezes e seguiram os quatro também.

O túnel por onde passavam, não estava, em nenhuma circunstância, localizado no mapa do maroto. Sirius e James iam, cada vez mais, se impressionando com o que estavam vendo. Aquilo era totalmente novo para eles.

Depois de muito tempo, e de uma longa caminhada em silêncio, eles entraram em uma câmara totalmente escura e amedrontadora. O cheiro de sangue, de morte, era muito bem notável. E a energia negativa, fazia-os arrepiar.

- Bem Vindos, meus servos... – ouviu-se uma voz fria e amedrontadora.

- Meu Lorde! – curvaram-se Avery e Rockwood.

- Avery... Rockwood... É muito bom vê-los novamente. Aliás, quem vocês trouxeram de debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore?

Uma luz verde musgo começou a irromper pelo local. A saída dela? Uma cobra imensa, pendurada no topo da sala.

Sirius olhou para James, uma luz de preocupação passava-se por seus olhos.

- Lorde... Peter vai nos contar que... – começou Rockwood.

- SILÊNCIO, Rockwood. – a voz saiu, novamente, do nada. – Temos visitas aqui... Uma pena que eu não consigo penetrar nas defesas de Hogwarts... LIVREM-SE DELES, AGORA!

- Mestre... Onde eles estão...? – perguntou Avery.

- Foram embora... Seus desastrados.

E fora daquele corredor, Sirius e James corriam em sincronia, o que, pela primeira vez, parecia ser medo e felicidade. Felicidade por terem sobrevivido.

* * *

- Lily Evans, você vai fazer o quê? – perguntava pela milésima vez, Marlene, enquanto as duas estavam no dormitório feminino.

- Eu já disse, Lene, sair com o Josh Willians, corvinal. Difícil? – Lily levantou e virou-se na frente do espelho, verificando o vestido preto que usava.

- É difícil sim, Lil, amiga linda, maravilhosa e gostosa, por que você vai fazer isso? – perguntou Marlene, desistindo e indo escovar o cabelo da amiga.

- Bem... Se o Potter não me quer... Muitos querem! – disse Lily, com simplicidade.

- Falou como uma verdadeira amiga da Marlene McKinnon – Marlene se levantou e foi até Lily. – Você passa tempo demais comigo.

- Pois é, mas você não vive sem mim. – disse Lily, pegando os sapatos.

- O que o tédio não faz com a gente, não é?

Marlene recebeu uma almofada na cara, enquanto a ruiva saia do dormitório.

* * *

_N/A: desculpa ficar tanto tempo sem postar, mas o problema é que... a inspiração passou .-.  
será que vocês poderiam deixar reviews pra mim? .-. sei lá...  
pra ver se eu me inspiro um pouco u.ú  
anyway...  
beijos  
Mily McMilt_


	11. Encontros e Desencontros

**Capítulo 10  
**Encontros e Desencontros.  
_Afinal, a vida é cheia deles, mas a fic é bem mais._

_

* * *

_

Lily saiu feliz do dormitório, esquecendo plenamente do ocorrido. Ela iria se vingar do Potter.

Desceu as escadas para o salão comunal totalmente revigorada. Passou pelos estudantes mais novos que a admiravam em silêncio, e provocava uma certa inveja pelas meninas que passavam.

Ao sair pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, uma surpresa, Josh já estava lá esperando por ela.

- Uau, Lily, você está muito linda. – disse ele, admirando-a.

- Ah, obrigado Josh.

- Sério mesmo... Vamos? – ele estendeu o braço para ela, que, aceitou.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou, tentando ser gentil.

- Você verá... Você verá.

* * *

- A LILY SAIU COM QUEM? – perguntou Remus, pela segunda vez para Marlene. 

- Josh Willians, da Corvinal... Por quê? Algum problema Remus? – perguntou ela, sem se alterar.

- Bem, Josh Willians, é conhecido como o que mais usa as garotas no colégio, Lene. Muitas, muitas garotas foram abusadas por ele, e ele... tem argumentos pra deixa-las quietas...

- O QUÊ? COMO EU NUNCA SOUBE DISSO... ah, certo, ele as tortura, mas... Lily! Ai meu deus! Meu Merlin! Espera aqui, Remus, chame os meninos que eu chamo as meninas!

* * *

Lily e Josh entraram em um lugar, que parecia ter sido feito perfeito para eles. Lily já conhecia, chamavam-na de sala Precisa. 

Naquele momento, tinha um clima romântico, com velas. Uma mesa de dois lugares, e um carrinho com vinhos, comidas chiques, e logo ao lado, quase sem iluminação, um sofá.

- Esse lugar... está lindo, Josh! – disse Lily, depositando, cuidadosamente, sua bolsa no sofá.

- Tudo por você! – disse Josh, com um sorriso de derreter qualquer uma.

E não era que Lily estava pensando em... outra pessoa?

_James_... Esse nome não saia de sua mente.

- Ahm... Sim... – ela sentou-se de frente para ele, que sorria muito.

- Então... Quer vinho?

* * *

Sirius e James voltavam estupefatos para a torre da Grifinória; estavam pensando e discutindo sobre o ocorrido anterior. 

Aquela voz fria trazia arrepios nos corpos dos dois. Era cruel demais lembrar que naquela voz não havia nenhum sinal de arrependimento, nenhum sinal de bondade. Só havia maldade por trás daquele ser...

- Sirius... O que será que Rabicho fazia com eles? – perguntou James, quando o corredor estava vazio,e, estavam próximos a torre da Grifinória.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, James. Achava que Rabicho só se interessava pelas fotografias... Eu até achava que ele sumia por causa delas...

- Eu também achava que era "compromisso" com o Jornal Hoggy...

- Pois é... O que será que... MARLENE, PUTA QUE PARIU, DÁ PRA TOMAR CUIDADO POR ONDE ANDA?

Simplesmente, Marlene havia saído correndo do salão comunal e acabou batendo na primeira pessoa que estava a sua frente, que era Sirius.

Conclusão: Marlene caíra sentada encima de Sirius.

- Desculpa Black, Lily está numa enrascada mortal e a super McKinnon tem que salvar ela.

- O que aconteceu com a Lily? – perguntou James, deixando que a preocupação saísse.

- Bem... Ela não sabe da fama de Josh Willians... – disse Marlene, olhando-os.

* * *

- Uau, Josh! O jantar estava muito bom. – disse Lily. 

- É... não foi difícil ordenar aos elfos que o fizessem, não é?

- O quê? Quer dizer que você ORDENOU aos Elfos que fizessem tudo isso? – Lily havia se levantado e estava furiosa.

- Se isso te incomoda... me desculpe... mas não é isso que viemos fazer aqui... sente-se!

Lily sentou-se um pouco contrariada.

- Bem Lily, é que eu gosto de você há muito tempo... Eu queria saber se você não queria...

- Posso te pedir um favor, Josh? Antes de tudo isso... Eu quero pedir uma coisa que... É muito importante pra mim nesse momento... – começou ela.

- Tudo que o seu coração quiser... – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Bem... Não é o que o meu coração quer, mas... onde fica o banheiro?

* * *

- Uau... Faz muito tempo que a gente não vê Lily e Lene, não é? – perguntou Emmeline para Andrômeda, quando as duas estavam na biblioteca. 

- Pois é. Com certeza, elas tem coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar numa Biblioteca em pleno sábado, tipo eu. – disse Andrômeda, contrariada.

- Ah, Andy, como você é má. Só porque eu pedi pra você revisar um pouco comigo... – Emmeline fez cara chorosa.

- Bem, amore, eu tinha um encontro com o Ted hoje... – começou Andrômeda.

- Bem... Quando, finalmente, vamos conhecer o famoso Ted? – perguntou Emmeline. Nunca soubera, afinal, quem era o famoso Ted.

- Em breve, espero... – disse Andrômeda.

- LINE! ANDY! A LILY ESTÁ NUMA ENCRENCA E UMA SUPER-HERÓINA NÃO VÃO CONSEGUIR SOZINHA! – berrou Marlene, a porta da Biblioteca, fazendo Madame Pince dar um pulo em pé.

- Vamos Emm? – Andrômeda a puxou, antes que Madame Pince arrancasse as cabeças das três.

- Aham. – disse a loirinha em um gesto simples, pegando seus livros rapidamente e seguindo Marlene.

- É o seguinte... Eu não sei onde ela está... – começou Marlene, quase chorando de preocupação.

- A gente sabe! Eles estão na sala precisa. – disse Sirius, que estava acompanhado de James e Remus.

* * *

Uma porta, magicamente, apareceu na sala, para onde, Lily foi correndo, ou, praticamente. 

Ela trancou-se no aposento, contemplando o mesmo.

Encostou as costas na porta e suspirou: não queria nada sério com Josh.

Nem "não-sério" ela queria. Ela não queria nada.

Na verdade, queria sim, mas com James.

Ela ouviu o som de uma voz do lado de fora da porta, perguntava se ela estava bem... Por um momento ela pensou em não responder a tal voz, mas logo após saiu dali.

* * *

- Sala precisa, sétimo andar? VAMOS LOGO! A Lily pode estar em perigo... – dizia Sirius, enquanto Marlene explicava para as meninas a situação. 

- Sirius, onde é? – perguntou Marlene, novamente.

- Deve ser por aqui... – começou ele, quando chegaram a tal parede.

* * *

- Lily? Venha aqui! – ele apontou para o sofá, onde, Lily sentou-se. – Então... Eu gosto muito de você... muito mesmo... e eu te perdôo por me azarar aquele dia! 

- Com licença, mas eu te azarei porque você me agarrou em pleno o corredor! – respondeu Lily, em bom e alto som.

- Bem... – ele levantou-se e, sem que ela percebe-se, enlaçou-a pela cintura. – Agora você é minha.

- Eu nunca fui sua, não sou, e NUNCA vou ser. – disse Lily, tentando soltar-se dos braços dele; era muito forte.

- Lily, Lily... Como você é ingênua... Você achava mesmo que eu "amava" você? Hahaha... você é muito idiota.

- O idiota aqui é você! Você quer me usar... só pra dizer que a Lily Evans dormiu com você... seu idiota.

- Bem... faça as coisas serem mais fáceis pra mim, Lily... – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- NUNCA! ME SOLTA SEU IDIOTA! Eu vou gritar...

- Grite! Ninguém vai te ouvir...

Naquele momento Lily desejou, mais do que tudo, que seus amigos entrassem por aquela porta.

* * *

- Sirius! Eu já cansei de desejar mil e uma coisas pra entrar nessa sala! Eu não consigo mais! Josh deve ter colocado algo aqui... – começou Marlene, depois que eles explicaram-nas como funcionava a sala. 

- Sim... Não temos muito o que fazer aqui...

- Pessoal... É aquela porta? – perguntou Andrômeda, apontando para uma porta que surgira na parede ali.

James e Sirius correram para abri-la.

* * *

- ME SOLTA, SEU IDIOTA! – Lily gritava agora, tentando fazer ele solta-la. 

- Ah, Lily! Desista! Ninguém vai te ouvi... ouvir... – ele desviou sua atenção para a porta, sem solta-la, enquanto Lily CONTINUAVA a gritar.

A porta se abriu num estrondo, e, antes que pudessem fazer algo, uma azaração atingiu Josh em cheio, fazendo Lily bater na parede.

- Lily! Meu Merlin do Céu, você tá bem? – perguntou Andrômeda, entrando correndo, com Marlene quase chorando, logo atrás.

- Bem... Eu podia estar melhor se ele não tivesse tentado me agarrar... ou melhor, se ele não tivesse me agarrado. Humf. Salafrário idiota.

- É... agradeça ao Remus e a Marlene... Se não fosse por eles... – começou Sirius. – você, mocinha, estaria numa enrascada das grandes.

- Pois é... Porque eu sou a Super McKinnon! – disse Marlene, fazendo todos rirem. – não, não... Andy, Emm e eu somos as Bruxinhas Super Poderosas!

Mais risadas.

- Ahmmmmm... sei lá, to sem idéias, amorecos.

- Lene... vamos sair daqui? – perguntou Lily. Ela tentou se levantar, mas estava com o pé quebrado.

- Eu te carrego Lily. – ofereceu-se James, fazendo a garota sorrir verdadeiramente.

James pegou Lily em seus braços, e carregou-a para fora da sala, com os outros as suas costas.

- Os dois são tãão bonitinhos! – disse Remus, imitando uma menininha feliz. – Quero só ver no dia do casamento!

- Remus... Até parece que os dois foram feitos um para o outro! – disse Emmeline. – Até acho que... ahmmm... os dois seriam o casal mais fofo do colégio!

- Emmeline... você acha demais. – disse Sirius.

- Ah, Sirius! Você é um mal educado idiota.

- E tarado, pervertido, burro, cabeça-dura, cafajeste...– continuou Marlene – Quer mais?

- Aham, quero sim, Marlene! – disse Sirius, abraçando ela por trás.

- Vai ficar querendo, feijãozinho. – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Hei! A Feijãozinho é você! A Sapinha de chocolate é a Andrômeda e a Varinhazinha de Alcaçuz a Emmeline! – disse Sirius, contrariado. – Eu quero ser... ah, aquele hipogrifo falante!

- Eu acho que aquele monstro de gosma combina mais com você... – disse Marlene.

- E eu acho que você devia ser a Cobruza, com aqueles cabelos de cobra. – retrucou Sirius.

- Vamos parar de criancices, por favor? – perguntou Remus.

- Claro que sim, Mago. – disse Andrômeda.

- Então... Bruxinhas Super Poderosas, MagicVille está em perigo! – disse Remus, imitando a voz do personagem animado.

- Deu, deu, chega! – disse James, ainda carregando Lily.

- Ah... Ok, Explosivin Louco! – disse Marlene.

- E eu tenho cara de explosivin louco? – perguntou James.

- Se tem, eu não sei, mas agora você é o explosivin louco e pronto! – disse ela.

- E eu? – era a primeira vez que Lily se pronunciava na conversa.

- Você... é a Fada Bello. – disse Marlene.

- E eu lá tenho cara de personagem sem cabeça? – perguntou, contrariada.

- Bem... Lily, eu não sou Expert, mas você saiu com Josh Willians, então... tem sim. – disse Sirius.

- Uau... O que parece a gente com dezessete anos falando das Bruxinhas Super Poderosas... – disse James.

- É divertido, ué! – disse Lily, saltando do colo dele. Haviam chegado a enfermaria.

* * *

_N/A: Esse capítulo saiu bem pior do que eu esperava. Sorry x.X  
Eu prometo que assim que eu puder eu vou reescrever a fic inteira. Acho que assim que eu acabar ela .-.  
Bem. Não sei XD Eu postei o capítulo porque ele já tá pronto há semanas... esperando pacientemente e juntamente com o capítulo 11 xD  
Enfim. MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ESTÃO COMENTANDO! XD  
Ah, sim. E antes que perguntem sobre o capitulo anterior do Peter e tals.  
Isso NÃO é um UA. E o Peter vai dar um jeito de enrolar os marotos cedo ou tarde.  
A fic vai ter MUITOS capítulos, só pra esclarecer. E vai ter algumas coisas depois de Hogwarts, aliás, até depois dos Potter.  
Ok? X.x qualquer duvida me contatem por review, ou, por e-mail mesmo.  
Eu agradeço ;D  
Beijos.  
Mily McMilt_


	12. Banheiro Feminino

**Capítulo 11**  
_Banheiro Feminino._

* * *

O frio deixou que Dezembro se aproximar-se com as múltiplas camadas de neve em torno do castelo. James e Sirius ficavam cada vez mais de olho em Rabicho, que parecia cada vez mais distante.

James estava cada vez mais envolvido com Héstia, nem ele sabia até que ponto estava.

Ele estava sentado às portas do castelo, no frio de "rachar", quando dois braços quentes o envolveram.

- Hés? É você? – perguntou, sem abrir os olhos.

- Claro que sou eu! Quem você esperava que fosse? – perguntou Héstia, balançando os cabelos sedosos e sentando ao lado do namorado.

- Sei lá, alguma doida podia ter vindo me agarrar! – disse James, incomodado. Era legal no inicio, mas naquele momento ele já estava de saco cheio da "namorada".

- Ah, James. Você tá tão chato. Sinto muito, mas se você continuar assim, eu juro que termino! – ameaçou ela, séria.

- Pode deixar... – ele levantou-se sorrindo – Eu termino com você!

Somente saiu andando sorrindo, como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas.

* * *

Lily e Marlene caminhavam perdidamente pelos corredores sem prestar muita atenção onde iam. As duas estavam com casacos pretos de inverno, e pressionavam-no contra o corpo, tentando se aquecer.

- Marlene... Ah... Deixa pra lá. – disse Lily.

- O que foi, dessa vez? – perguntou a curiosa Marlene, parando para olhar a amiga.

- É que... ah... AH! Tá bom! Eu falo, mas aqui não! – disse Lily, puxando a amiga para um canto isolado.

- Pode falar agora? – perguntou Marlene, impaciente.

- Posso sim... É que... – ela abaixou o tom de voz – Eu tô pensando em convidar o James pro Baile de Inverno.

Marlene deixou a bolsa cair.

- Mas... Ele não tá namorando? – perguntou Marlene.

Lily puxou o jornal e deu-o para Marlene, que abriu ele na página de fofocas.

_Fofocas_

_Por Bellatrix Black._

_Bem meus caros leitores, tenho que informa-los que, segundo fontes, o namoro de Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon é totalmente falso. _

_Parece que uma das nossas informantes cometeu grandes erros de compreensão e, também, resolveu vingar-se de alguém, mas ela já foi expulsa da equipe._

_Uma outra coisa que eu tenho a informá-los é que o namoro de Héstia Jones com James Potter está, oficialmente, acabado._

_E quero também, comprovar que o meu namoro com Rodolphus Lestrange é verdadeiro, e para aquelas que ainda não sabiam: TIREM O OLHO!_

_Uma notícia explosiva:_

_Remus Lupin traindo sua namorada? É o que parece..._

_Lilith Klimber, que afirma ter sido a "outra"..._

- O QUÊ? Eles terminaram, mas... Quer dizer que... Você tem uma chance Lily Evans, não a desperdice. – disse Marlene, fechando o jornal.

- Tá... Agora eu tenho que falar com o Remus sobre esse troço de traição... Vem comigo... Senão, daqui a pouco, eu vou ser tachada de amante também... – e puxou a mão da amiga.

- O que eu não faço pela sua vida social – colocou a mão, teatralmente, na testa –E como eu te agüento todos esses anos?

- Bem... o fato é que quem agüenta aqui sou eu. E não você. – disse Lily, sorrindo amarelo.

- Humft. Eu devia te deixar ir sozinha e acabar com a sua vida social, mas...

- Acabar com a vida social de quem? – perguntou Sirius, fazendo Marlene gritar de susto.

- BLACK! Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso. – disse ela, colocando a mão no peito. – Quase me faz ter um ataque do coração!

- Me deixa ver – ele desceu a cabeça e colocou a orelha em cima do busto de Marlene. – É McKinnon... Parece que você está bem assustada – e se esfregou um pouco ali.

Lily ria em silêncio, quando uma mão suave pousou em seu ombro.

- Lily! – disse Remus, sorrindo para a garota.

- Remus! O que aconteceu? – perguntou – eu estava lendo o jornal e... aquilo é verdade?

- Não. Tá certo que eu já tive dúzias de namoradas, mas... eu nunca traí nenhuma – sentou-se no chão e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Calma Remus... – disse Lily, sentando ao seu lado – não fica assim não! A Lilith vai ver só. – disse ela, levantando novamente – Marlene, chega disso nos corredores e vamos lá! – e puxou a mão da amiga.

- Ah, bem agora que eu dei um chute no troço dele! Tava divertido vê-lo sentado no chão implorando perdão, mas... Onde vamos?

- Banheiro feminino. – disse ela.

* * *

Banheiro feminino. Um ótimo lugar para saber das mais diversas fofocas, ou até, para ter uma conversa amigável com alguma menina. Brigar por causa de meninos, falar mal à vontade. Sim, tudo isso dentro de um banheiro feminino. Mas acontece que, em Hogwarts, nada é normal.

- Qual a senha dessa semana, Lene? – disse Lily, perto do Quadro de Sthella Griffindor.

- A monitora disse mês passado, então... _Batom Beijoqueiro._

- _Sinto muito meninas, mas a senha mudou ontem a noite. Essa é a antiga. _– disse Sthella, mexendo-se na moldura de seu quadro.

-Maldição! Lily? – perguntou Marlene.

- Hum. Deixe-me ver... Lírios? – chutou Lily.

- Por que a senha seria Lírios? – perguntou Marlene.

- Sei lá! Uma em um milhão? Quem sabe... Bruxívea?

- Por que o nome seria uma marca não-usada...

- Hem Hem, eu uso Bruxívea, dá licença? – disse Lily ofendida.

- de um hidratante labial? – continuou Marlene, como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

- Bem, Sirius Black? – perguntou Lily.

- Onde ele? – questionou Marlene, escondendo-se atrás de Lily.

- _O brotinho da semana! Podem entrar, meninas. - _Disse Sthella, deixando-as passar para o banheiro.

- Obrigado, Sthella! – disse Lily, puxando uma Marlene pasma para dentro do banheiro. – Marlene? Marlene? Marlene, Marlene, Marlene, Marlene tá babando! – riu-se Lily.

- Lily, cale a boca! O que você veio fazer aqui, afinal? – perguntou Marlene, irritada.

- Bem... deixe-me ver se ela tá aqui.

Lily passou os olhos pelo banheiro, que era enorme e cor de rosa, procurando por um grupinho de meninas. Logo as reconheceu.

- Hei! Meninas! – disse Lily, graciosamente.

Um grupo de loiras e ruivas oxigenadas e cheias de maquiagem virou-se para elas, que caminharam todas cheias de charme.

- O que quer Evans? - perguntou Clarisse Parkinson.

- O que eu quero? Falar com a sua amiguinha deformadada Lufa-Lufa, a Lilith.

- Você fala isso como se fosse muito bonita, não é Evans? – perguntou uma loirinha, Lilith, saindo da rodinha.

- Bem... Eu sou. – disse Lily, dando os ombros. – Mas... Por que você fez aquilo com o Remus?

- Haha, Evans, você é muito engraçada! – disse ela, jogando os cabelos para trás. – Por que eu fiz aquilo?

- Exato. – Lily deu uma cotovelada em Marlene, que entendeu o sinal e fez um feitiço não-verbal atrás das costas.

- Por que eu fiz aquilo com o Remus? Simplesmente porque o idiota não quis sair comigo. Muito menos, namorar comigo, enquanto eu fiz o máximo possível pra chamar a atenção dele! – disse Lilith, raivosa.

- Tá bom, já que é só isso... vamos Marlene. – disse Lily, puxando Marlene pela mão até a saída.

* * *

Quando finalmente saíram dali, perguntou.

- Conseguimos?

- Claro que sim, amiga. Somos super! Na verdade... Eu sou. Eu sou a SUPER MCKINNON!

Lily apenas a olhou por alguns minutos, e depois apontou para um lugar no corredor, onde um menino passava cantarolando.

- Não é o Stephen? – perguntou.

- McKinnon! Pensa que vai escapar tão fácil? – gritou uma menina de cabelos negros, Melaine McGonagall, correndo pelo corredor.

- AMOR! Eu sabia que você não agüenta ficar longe assim de mim! – disse Stephen, fazendo charme.

Enquanto isso, Lily e Marlene riam de se acabar.

- Será que você salva o Steph? – perguntou Lily.

- Bem... eu acho que sim. – disse Marlene, arrumando os cabelos e andando até lá. – Venha Lily, vamos salvar a vida do meu irmãozinho idiota.

Enquanto Stephen tentava escapar da fúria da pequena McGonagall, Lily e Marlene caminhavam calmamente pelo corredor.

Sons de "Avis" e "_Oppugno_" podiam ser ouvidos da boca de Melaine, que – já com essa idade – convocava Pássaros que atacavam Stephen por todo o lugar.

Ao chegar lá, Marlene tirou a varinha do bolso.

- _Imobullus! – _Disse Marlene, apontando para os pássaros, e, mesmo assim, sem perder o charme. Com isso, os pássaros foram caindo calmamente ao chão, como se fossem penas soltas ao ar.

- Crianças, parem com isso. Cansa a minha beleza. – disse Marlene, no que Lily ria.

- Tá bom, Stephen, acho que é hora de você correr. – disse Lily, enquanto Melaine desviava os olhos para onde o garoto estava. – Ops, parece que ele já foi. Mais sorte na próxima vez, Mel.

- McKinnon ainda me paga... Ah, paga. – disse Melaine, ajeitando os cabelos em gesto nervoso e indo para a torre da Grifinória.

* * *

Emmeline caminhava com pressa pelo corredor, carregando muitos livros em seu colo. Tinha que estudar. Ou, era isso que pensava.

Emmeline Vance, era, a última da geração Vance, e, por um problema hereditário e não podia gerar filhos.

Como esse pensamento a deixava envergonhada. Isso que, ninguém sabia disso, porém, Emmeline nunca se deixara envolver muito. Nada além de uma simples "ficada".

Suspirou, e caminhou em silêncio até a biblioteca.

Estudar era essencial. Estudar... sim, ela precisava. Sua família contava com a carreira de medi-bruxo.

Ela estava atordoada enquanto estudava. A pontuação era muita para poder seguir a carreira de Medi-Bruxo, e mesmo assim, ela havia conseguido adquirir NOMs o suficiente. Porem, NIEMs eram outro nível, e, mesmo faltando tanto tempo para as provas, ela se sentia mal porque, no fundo, sabia que não conseguiria.

Suspirou e olhou em volta: a biblioteca estava mais vazia do que o normal, ela resolveu que não agüentava mais ficar ali, e simplesmente saiu.

Quase correndo, ela deixou a biblioteca. Não sabia o porquê. De qualquer forma, ela acabou tropeçando em alguém, e caído no chão.

- Ahh! Desculpe! – disse Emmeline, atordoada juntando os livros.

- Não tem problemas. – disse o homem, que tinha uma voz forte e parecia ser mais velho. – eu é que devo me desculpar, mas...

Emmeline virou pra cima. Não poderia ser um professor. Era jovem demais.

- Quem é você?

- Sou um auror, claro. Então eu estou tentando me adaptar por aqui. Desde o inicio do ano eu mal andava por Hogwarts, e sim por volta dela.

- Sério? Os ataques lá fora estão... estão tão fortes assim para termos aurores na escola?

- Não. É só por segurança, entende?

- Sim... eu tenho que ir andando. Foi um prazer, senhor...

- Tonks. Ted Tonks.

* * *

_N/A: Demorei né? Miiiiiiiiiil perdões. Eu tô tentando postar desde ontem, mas o não quis colaborar comigo.  
Enfim. Chegamos às 50 reviews /o/ vocês me deixam emocionada XD  
Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim. Muito obrigada a toooodooos que comentaram e fizeram essa fic alcançar 50 reviews :3  
E eu não vou agradecer os reviews agora, então, no próximo eu agradeço, tá bom?  
Yey!  
Beijos  
da nova autora xD Mentira, mas eu mudei de nome u.ú  
Jú McMilt_


	13. Convites e Aceitas

**Capítulo 12.**  
_Convites e Aceitas.

* * *

James estava entrando pelo saguão quando foi surpreendido pelo suposto amigo Peter Pettigrew, que estava agitado com alguma coisa._

- Ooo. Peter. Há quantos anos! – disse James, lembrando do ocorrido nas masmorras. Ele queria saber se o amigo estava envolvido com Voldemort e seus seguidores. Ele queria saber o que Peter fazia com Avery e Rockwood.

- James! Eu queria falar com você a sós. – Disse Peter.

- Ok. – James o seguiu até um canto reservado do castelo. – O que foi, Rabicho?

- Dumbledore me chamou para conversar esses dias. Ele me disse que o V-V-V... Aquele que não deve ser nomeado está interessado em mim. EM MIM! Então. Ele me propôs que eu... Contasse tudo para ele, James...

- O quê? Mas então era isso que você estava fazendo nas masmorras esses dias? – Perguntou James, assustado.

- O quê! Como você! Você estava lá, James! Eram você e o Sirius! – Peter poderia surtar a qualquer momento. – M-M-Mas... Por que não me perguntaram nada?

- Sei lá, Rabicho. A gente ficou meio que assustado. Entende? – James suspirou.

- Entendo. – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e James não pôde deixar de rir. Era exatamente o que ele fazia quando estava nervoso. Por um segundo, parecia que ele entendia o amigo perfeitamente. – Agora, temos que falar com Sirius.

- Sim... – Peter suspirou. – Não acredito que os meus melhores amigos ficaram contra mim, enfim. Vamos explicar a história a Sirius.

* * *

- Marlene! – Disse Lily. – Eu não vou conseguiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

As garotas estavam paradas num canto do salão comunal, enquanto os marotos estavam discutindo em outro canto.

- Lily. Vai fundo. Você vai conseguir. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele te dar um chute, daí... Ele vai se ver comigo! – Disse Marlene, sorrindo. – Se eu for lá com você, pode ser?

- Lene... EU TE AMO, AMIGA. – Disse Lily, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da amiga.

- Tá. Tá. Vamos logo.

* * *

- James... Eu... Eu posso falar com você? – perguntou Lily, quando elas já estavam mais próximas dos Marotos.

James olhou bem para ela. Era divertido ver Lily naquele estado. Nervosa.

- Claro Lily. – Ele sorriu para ela. Depois virou para os meninos. – Eu já volto.

* * *

- Então. Queria falar comigo, Lily? Então por que não fala? – James sorriu. Ele adorava deixar a menina embaraçada.

- Então... – Ela colocou uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos atrás da orelha. – É sobre o baile... Enfim... Você já tem acompanhante?

- Hm. Se eu estivesse com a Hestia, com certeza eu iria com ela. Mas como eu não estou... – Ele fez uma pausa. – Eu não tenho acompanhante, Lily.

- Então... James... Você gostaria de ir comigo? – disse ela, totalmente sem jeito.

- Eu prometo pensar. – Disse ele. – Se não aparecer ninguém melhor...

- Nossa. Quer dizer que eu só vou com você se 'não aparecer ninguém melhor'? Uau. Me sinto um pano de prato usado.

- Um o quê? – James estava confuso.

- Ah, eu esqueci que eu não posso me defender usando artigos e argumentos trouxas. Desculpe.

- Realmente. Essas coisas de trouxa me deixam totalmente confuso. Enfim, eu vou com você! – Disse ele, piscando.

- Bom saber... – Ela se afastou dele, com um olhar provocativo. Mal sabia Lily o quão torturante era aquele olhar...

Lily foi onde Marlene estava, e começou a arrastar a amiga antes que ela matasse Sirius – o que, era bem possível de acontecer perante a situação.

- Então Lily? – Perguntou Marlene, quando elas estavam longe dos garotos.

- É. Eu tenho que comprar um vestido novo... – Lily falou, suspirando e se atirando no sofá mais próximo. Não pôde deixar de trocar um olhar com Remus. Que escutava o que James estava falando – que, com certeza, era sobre ela.

- Bom Lily. Eu tenho uma notícia bem pior. – Disse Marlene, se atirando do lado da amiga. – Eu vou ir com o Sirius naquela bosta de Baile.

- É. Parece que o nosso Baile vai ser feliz e agitado. – Disse Lily, rindo da cara de incredibilidade da amiga.

- Uau Lily. Eu não consigo imaginar alguma coisa FELIZ com o Black. – Disse Marlene, frisando o 'feliz'.

- Mas agitado você consegue, não é, Lene? – Perguntou Lily, deixando a amiga vermelha.

- Ah, Lily. Pelo amor de deus. Não começa. – Disse Marlene, subindo para o dormitório.

- Tá Lene. Você vai ficar no castelo, certo? – Disse Lily.

- Como assim?

- Ficar no castelo, agora nas férias, santa inteligência. – Disse Lily, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, é claro que vou. – Marlene cruzou os braços. – Não me querem em casa.

- Claro que não. Principalmente o seu primo Robert, certo? – Perguntou ela.

- Só porque ele me viu cantando em roupas íntimas, não significa nada. – Disse ela, se referindo ao último verão em casa.

O primo de Marlene, Robert, que terminara Hogwarts há um ano, havia flagrado a garota dançando e cantando no seu quarto. Ele havia ficado tão encantado, que tenta, de todas as formas, encurralar Marlene em algum lugar.

- Quanto mais longe do Robert eu estiver, melhor. – Marlene frisou a frase.

- Enfim. James Potter vai ver com quem ele está brincando, Lene. - Disse Lily, após alguns minutos.

- E Sirius Black vai ver com quem ele se meteu. - Disse Marlene, maldosa. - Ah, Lily. Ele vai sofrer.

* * *

_N/A: Duas Bruxas, certo?  
Certo.  
Desculpem a demora. Mas... Simplesmente... O Capítulo não vinha. Não vinha. Não vinha.  
.-. E agradeçam a _JhU Radcliffe que me fez postar esse capítulo - E terminar também.  
XD  
Agradecimentos à: **Gabriela Black, miss Jane Poltergeist, Shuny Amamiya, Reinaldo Felipe.  
**Obrigado Pelos reviews.  
Beijos,  
Jú McMilt, ex Mily.  
:O  
O Próximo capítulo: O BAILE. xD  



	14. O Baile

**Capítulo 13.  
**_O Baile.

* * *

_

- Você está pronta, Marlene? – Perguntou Lily, no dormitório. Marlene e ela estavam belíssimas. Lily em trajes verde-escuras, e Marlene com trajes azul-celestes.

- Eu estou pronta. Você está pronta, Lily? – Perguntou Marlene, tirando com a cara da amiga. Que não estava boa. – Lily?

- Na realidade não. Mas vamos lá, né? – Lily suspirou.

- É verdade.

As duas desceram as escadas e se depararam com os Marotos.

- Oh. As duas flores do meu jardim estão lindas! – Disse Remus, sorrindo para elas.

- Oh. O Remus é o único cavalheiro, por aqui. – Marlene falou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Sirius, fazendo o garoto corar levemente.

- Ahm... Vamos James? – Perguntou Lily, e ele deu o braço pra ela.

Os dois foram para o Grande Salão, sendo seguidos por Marlene, Sirius, Remus. Remus iria encontrar com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, e Peter... Peter iria ficar o baile todo enchendo a cara, como sempre.

James entrou no salão, e logo uma garota com um longo vestido vermelho correu para perto dele. Era Héstia.

- Vamos James. Eu sei que você não queria terminar comigo.

Lily estava completamente irritada. Mas preferiu calar a boca e continuar andando ao lado de James. Os dois, juntamente, ignoravam Héstia. Uh. Bela dupla.

Eles não viram, mas Héstia havia ficado vermelha de raiva.

* * *

O Baile passava bem. Mas começou a haver uma confusão entre algumas corvinais. No meio dela, claro, Héstia Jones.

- Ela roubou ele de mim, Dorcas. Eu vou lá me resolver. – Héstia ia na direção de Lily.

Lily, no caso, estava perto. BEM PERTO, da mesa de comida. E BEM perto, da tigela de ponche. Mas detalhes, são detalhes.

- Evans! – gritou Héstia.

Lily virou-se calmamente e passou a encarar Héstia, de uma forma bem indiferente.

- O que quer? – Perguntou Lily, respirando fundo.

- O meu namorado de volta. – Disse Héstia, cerrando os olhos.

- Então vai falar com ele, ué. Aliás, ele é seu ex-namorado. E não namorado. E de nada pela correção. – Lily falou, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Evans. Não se faça de burra. Você roubou o James de mim. – Disse ela, à beira de lágrimas.

- Na realidade, não. Você perdeu ele. – Lily suspirou. – Bem. Eu tenho mais o que fazer. Tchau. – Lily saiu andando, mas seu braço foi segurado por Héstia. As duas estavam BEM ao lado da tigela de ponche. – Se você me soltasse, eu agradeceria.

- Evans. Deixe o Potter em paz. Ele é meu. Entendeu? – Héstia estava irritada.

- Na realidade, ele estava bem feliz de vir ao baile comigo. – Lily se fez de inocente. – Enfim. Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Mas, sempre tem alguém que contribui com a confusão. Nesse caso, Sirius e Marlene estavam amiguinhos demais e resolveram aprontar alguma coisa.

- Sirius. SHHHH. – Marlene estava bêbada. E com Sirius. Marlene bêbada, e Sirius, não são uma boa combinação.

_- Vingardium Leviosa. _– Sirius sussurrou, apontando para a tigela de ponche.

E, de repente, Lily e Héstia tiveram um bom banho de ponche.

A tigela caiu bem em cima delas. Bem em cima mesmo.

Lily respirou de fundo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e viu que James estava ali do lado.

- Por favor, explique pra ela que você e ela terminaram. Porque, eu realmente, acho que ela tem um raciocínio bem lento. – Lily suspirou.

- Tá. Só porque você fica linda coberta de ponche. – Ele chegou perto de Héstia. – Acabou, _mon amour_, acabou!

E saiu puxando Lily consigo para fora do salão. Realmente. Marco na história.

* * *

- Posso saber por que estamos aqui fora? – Lily perguntou pra ele, colocando os pés dentro do lago.

- Tá. Se você prefere ficar lá dentro, coberta de ponche, passeando, tudo bem. – Ele sentou ao lado dela. – Eu achei que você queria ficar um tempo comigo.

- E eu podia jurar que você me odiava. – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. – Sério.

- Eu nunca te odiei, Lily. Posso ter sentido muita raiva de você há anos atrás, mas eu nunca te odiei.

- E eu sempre te amei, seu grande idiota e burro. – Ela falou, rápido, do nada. Ele a olhava perplexo. – Sempre. Mesmo que eu não conseguisse admitir pra mim mesma. Sempre, James. SEMPRE.

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer. – Ele falou, cabisbaixo.

- Eu tinha que falar isso. E... Ah, James. Por que a gente continua assim? Quero dizer, a gente gosta um do outro e não consegue se acertar. Tá bom que eu te fiz muito mal no passado, mas... Eu acho que fazendo isso, você só faz mal a si mesmo. – Disse Lily, rápido.

- Lily eu... Não sei o que dizer. – Ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos. Aqueles lindos olhos esmeralda.

- Não diga nada. – Lily se aproximou dele. Ela não agüentava mais toda essa distância. Não agüentava mais o sofrimento que ele dava para os dois. Se dependesse dela, tudo aquilo acabaria aquela noite.

Ela puxou ele pela gravata, sorrindo. Ele ficou sem reação no inicio, mas logo após retribuiu o beijo dela, assustado. Ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela, enquanto ela passava os braços da gravata, para o pescoço dele.

Os dois pareciam não querer mais parar. Pareciam querer aquilo mais do que tudo. Pareciam que, se eles se separassem, o mundo acabaria para os dois. E era exatamente isso que eles estavam sentindo. Suas vidas pareciam completas.

James fez uma pausa e a abraçou, a surpresa dela foi tanta, que acabou caindo em cima dele e os dois rolaram pela grama. Rindo.

- Eu não havia te dito hoje, mas você estava linda. – Ele falou ao ouvido dela.

- Sabe. Muitos já me disseram isso. – Ela fez uma pausa, olhando pra ele. – Mas foi só agora que eu me senti linda de verdade.

Ele a abraçou de novo.

Afinal, a noite era deles.

* * *

_N/A: Depois disso, começa a vida pós-Hogwarts. Tipo. Vou fazer uma coisa desse tipo o.o O próximo capítulo vai ser cinco anos depois, e vai contar o que cada um fez da vida e tal. E vai, ainda, mostrar o casamento dos Potter. YEY.  
E talvez eu faça algo a respeito do nascimento do Harry. Ainda não tenho certeza. Bem.  
Por enquanto, é só._

_Beijos._


	15. O tempo passa

**Capítulo 14.  
**Porque o tempo passa, _  
Mas as pessoas continuam as mesmas. _

**-**

- Lily Evans. Só você pra casar grávida, depois de um ano e alguma coisa de namoro. – Dizia Marlene.

Já havia se passado um ano e meio que eles haviam se formado em Hogwarts. No final, Lily descobrira que Andrômeda tinha um caso com um dos aurores do ministério. A família Black ficara tão desapontada com tal atitude – Ted Tonks era nascido trouxa. – que a desonrara da família. Andrômeda fugira de Hogwarts, grávida, para se casar .No momento, ela tinha uma linda filha chamada Nymphadora – cujo nome não agradava aqueles que o ouvia.

Lily e James continuaram namorando. James não cansara de pedir a garota em casamento, mas esta sempre recusara – dizendo que eram muito novos para casar. Mas, num dia, Lily se descobrira grávida e James aproveitou-se da situação para pedi-la em casamento mais uma vez, e ela aceitou.

Sirius e Marlene... Bem. Os dois tinham um rolo desde o final de Hogwarts, mas nada definido. Sirius era Padrinho de casamento juntamente com Marlene. E ele dizia que iria ser o Padrinho do bebê de Lily e James, quando este nascesse.

Emmeline era curandeira do Saint Mungus. Raramente aparecia pra ver os amigos. Só sabia que Lily estava grávida e que iria casar. Mas não muita coisa.

Peter trabalhava no Profeta Diário, recolhendo informações. Ele aproveitara-se os tempos de Guerra para voltar a se falar com os amigos, e fora convidado para participar da Ordem da Fênix, juntamente com eles.

- Eu não vou sustentar esse filho sozinha. – Respondera Lily. – Me ajuda com isso, por favor. e, daqui umas horas vai ser Lily Evans Potter. Acustume-se.

Elas estavam em uma sala. Marlene ajudava Lily a se aprontar para o casamento, que seria dali há algumas horas. Logo, a Sra. Potter – mãe de James. E a Sra. Evans chegariam para ajudar.

- Garotas! Cheguei! – Disse Andrômeda, entrando pela porta com uma menininha. – espero poder ajudar!

- Andy! – Disse Lily, sorrindo. – Como vai a Nym?

- Ela anda irritada com o nome dela. – Andrômeda suspirou. – E ela anda mudando as cores do cabelo muito radicalmente. Ontem estava laranja, e hoje... Cor de Rosa.

- É normal pra Metamorfomagos nessa idade, Andy! – Disse Emmeline, entrando pela porta e sorrindo. – Ela ainda não sabe controlar seus próprios poderes.

- Emm! É muito bom te ver aqui. – Disse Lily.

- Você acha que eu ia perder o casamento do casal mais... – Emmeline procurava uma palavra.

- Contraditório de Hogwarts? – Chutou Marlene.

- Exato.

As garotas passaram a rir. Logo as mães chegaram e terminaram de arrumar Lily. Aquele iria ser um bom dia.

**xXXXx**

- Almofadinhas. É hoje. – Repetia James, pela milésima vez naquele mesmo dia. – Eu vou casar.

- Porque, finalmente, a Lily caiu na sua laia e vocês vão ter um bebê, o qual, vai ser meu afilhado. James, eu estou feliz. – Sorriu Sirius. – Já sabe qual vai ser o nome da criaturinha Potter?

- Harry. Harry James Potter. – Disse James, orgulhoso. – Soa bem, não?

- Sim. E se não for garoto? – Perguntou Sirius. A barriga de Lily era quase imperceptível, estava recém no segundo mês de gravidez.

- Daí a Lily que decide. – Disse James, suspirando. – Combinamos isso.

- Bom Dia. – Disse Remus. – James ainda não fez contagem regressiva?

Remus estudava Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e fazia Missões para a Ordem.

James olhou no relógio naquele instante.

- Uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos, aluado. Vamos pra igreja?

- Eu dirijo. E, segundo a Lily, nós vamos de carro porque é mais _chique_. – Disse Remus, com chaves na mão.

- Ah. Eu mereço. – Disse James, revirando os olhos. – Mas tudo para o bem de uma grávida paranóica, futuramente, - James olhou para o relógio - em uma hora e quarenta e quatro minutos, Lily Potter.

- E depois, a paranóica é ela. – Disse Remus.

- Eu não sou PARANÓICO. Só... Ansioso. – Respondeu James, batendo o pé no chão. – Então... Vamos? Peter vai nos encontrar lá...

- Tá James. Mas fique sabendo que as noivas se atrasam.

**xXXXx**

James estava no altar. Sentindo calor. Esperando. Ansioso. Nervoso. Todas as sensações que se tem direito a sentir no dia do casamento.

Sirius estava do seu lado, e Remus ao lado de Sirius, e Peter ao lado de Remus. Os três, diferentemente de esfriar a cabeça do amigo, colocavam mais coisas na sua cabeça.

'Quem sabe ela não desistiu'

'Ou ela decidiu que vai ter o filho, sozinha... '

'Talvez ela tenha encontrado um cara bonitão no meio do caminho...'

- Dá pra calarem a boca, os três? – Perguntou James, meio nervoso.

- Tudo bem, filho? – James sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e sorriu ao ver que era seu pai, sorridente. – Nervoso?

- Er... Eles me deixam nervoso. – Ele apontou para os três amigos, os mesmos, faziam cara de santos.

O pai de James sorriu, se colocando em seu lugar, e piscando para o filho. 'Se ela aceitou casar com você, duvido que ela fuja agora'

- Obrigado, pai. – James sorriu.

- De nada filho. – Ele ouviu um barulho conhecido. A marcha nupcial. – Ela está vindo.

James virou para porta, e viu Nymphadora entrando, ao som da Marcha.

Atrás de Nymphadora, vinha Andrômeda Black, logo após, Emmeline Vance, depois, Marlene McKinnon. As Damas de Honra.

O rosto de James se iluminou quando ele viu a noiva. Lily estava com um vestido branco, com detalhes de lírios – idéia da Marlene – e o véu cobrindo seu rosto. Os cabelos meio ondulados estavam soltos, e ela usava uma tiara.

Ela vinha acompanhada de seu pai, que, quando chegou lá na frente, entregou a mão de Lily à James, deixando bem claro: Se um dia eu a ver chorando por sua causa, você está frito, garoto.

James sorria, mais do que pudera imaginar que sorriria um dia, quando viu-se ali, ouvindo as palavras do Padre.

- Lily Evans. Você aceita James Potter como seu legítimo esposo, para honrá-lo,amá-lo e respeita-lo, na saúde, na doença, na riqueza, na pobreza, na alegria, na tristeza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito. – James colocou a aliança em seu dedo.

- E você, James Potter. Aceita Lily Evans como sua legítima esposa, para honra-la, amá-la e respeita-la, na saúde, na doença, na riqueza, na pobreza, na alegria, na tristeza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito.

Depois da troca de alianças, das assinaturas no cartório, e de todas as coisas do casamento que todos que desejarem casar tem que passar um dia...

- Eu os declaro, Marido e Mulher. Sejam bem-vindos, o novo casal, James e Lily Potter.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx **

N/A: _Vocês não vão me matar, néééé? SORRY³ pela imeeeensa demora x.x mas aah, leiam o meu perfil e vão ver o.O  
Depois disso ainda tem um epílogo fofinho /o/ posto logo o.o i think xDD  
BEIJOOOOOOOOOS  
Jú :3_


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo.

* * *

**

- Vamos lá, Lily. Harry tem que nascer e você tem que ir pro hospital. – Dizia James.

Lily havia acabado de se queixar de contrações no estômago. Ela estava no nono mês de gravidez e os dois estavam se aprontando para ir ao Hospital.

Dois meses antes, Lily e James foram severamente protegidos pelo Feitiço Fidelius, e o Guardião do Segredo era Peter Pettigrew, por insistência dos outros marotos.

Havia uma profecia, que dizia Harry ser o bebê mais provável de derrotar Voldemort, e por isso, eles tinham que protege-lo a todo o custo. Isso significava, proteger a gravidez de Lily.

- Se você quer que seu filho nasça hoje, ME LEVA LOGO PRO SAINT MUNGUS.

- Eu vou ter que concordar com o Sirius – Disse James, dando o braço para a esposa, enquanto segurava as coisas com a outra mão. Deixar grávidas aparatarem sozinhas não era uma boa idéia, por isso a aparatação acompanhada. – Grávidas são temperamentais.

- James Potter... Você... – James aparatou, e logo os dois estavam no saguão do Saint Mungus. – Me paga.

-------------------

Sirius havia chegado, acompanhado pelos Potter (os pais de James) e os Evans, uma hora depois.

Encontraram um James totalmente nervoso na sala de Espera da Maternidade do Hospital. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, o que não deixava de ser engraçado.

- Senhor James Potter? – Perguntou um médico, que saíra da sala onde Lily entrara para ter o filho.

James levantou assim que ouviu seu nome. Ele foi até o médico.

- Lily está bem? Harry está bem? – Ele perguntou correndo, e preocupado.

- Sim senhor. Quer conhecer o seu filho?

James sorriu. É claro que queria conhecer o seu herdeiro.

O médico o guiou até a Sala, onde Lily estava deitada na cama segurando um embrulhinho.

James chegou lá, dando um tímido 'Oi' a Lily.

Ela virou o embrulhinho para James, e ele viu uma miniatura de si mesmo. exceto pelos olhos extremamente verdes, que ele herdara de Lily.

- Bem vindo ao mundo, Harry James Potter. – Sussurrou James, para o bebê. – Esperamos muitas realizações de você...

Ele sorriu, e virou para Lily. Guardou aquele momento, pois, no meio da Guerra, ele não sabia quando teria felicidade de novo.

* * *

**FINALMENTE ACABADA! FINALMENTE! ALELUIA! CANTEM COMIGO! ALEEEEEELUIA! ALEEEEEELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALEEEEEEEELUIAAAAAAA! ALEEEEELUIA! ALEEEEELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! (...)**

Finalmente! Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, ela foi um dos meus babys.  
BEIJOS A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM:3


End file.
